Wolf's mane
by wolfwarrior15
Summary: Flie and Sail are shape-shifters who's mother died before they opened their eyes, and now they get to fight in the epic war of Narnia. This is their story. Peter/OC I don't recomend reading at the moment, UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Introduction

**A/N OK, so because I suck I had to redo everything I have ever worked on for the first story of Wolf's Mane. Anyways, this is the first chapter to my "baby" story (because I love it so freaking much) and I really hope you like it and decide to read on. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

* * *

A light snow fell from the dark clouds above, landing on the already freezing ground. Through the snowfall, if you traveled far enough, you would come to a clearing. In fact, it wasn't at all a clearing, it was a meadow. In the snow covered meadow, a slightly older graying female wolf carefully watched over two teenage twin pups that were romping in the field before her. The youngest of the twin wolf pups looked up to the sky, while the other one tackled her to the ground.

She landed with a thud and playfully pushed on her brother's belly with her paws. Through the thick, falling snow, the two wolves were barely visible. The older of the twin wolves jumped off of his sister and bounded towards the old she wolf that was keeping an eye on both of the white pups- even though she only had one eye to spare.

Back in her den laid another she pup. This was was different then the twin pups. She was a salt and pepper colored she pup. The pup belonged to a friend of the old female wolf. The mother of the pup was Maugrim's, a foolish young wolf, mate. The pup resembled her mother more then her father, and the two twin pups were very cautious around her.

The two white wolves huddled around the older wolf and buried their noses in her dark gray pelt. The oldest of the twins had amber eyes and light gray fur all around his neck, resembling a lion. The younger of the two wolves had glowing light blue eyes. She had her mother's eyes.

The old she wolf loved both pups very much, and would do anything for them; even hide them from the White Witch.

The youngest pup looked up from the she wolf's pelt.

"Nenna?" She asked in her innocent voice, "When do you think Adriana will come back to get Geode?" Nenna leaned over and licked the pup atop of her head.

"I do not know, Flie." Nenna said to the young wolf, "She may be back soon, and she may never come back. Adriana knew it was a mistake to take Maugrim as a mate." The old wolf shook her head, "Maugrim is a young fool, and he makes business with the White Witch... Geode may never be safe."

The old she wolf was making no attempt to hide the truth from the pups.

The male pup looked up.

"But Adriana will come back for Geode, won't she?" She asked, "Even though she doesn't love Maugrim anymore, she still loves Geode!"

Nenna smiled at the older pup. He was the wiser of the two. The male pup knew how to fight, yes, but he also knew how to plan like a king. On the other hand, the she pup had a talent for fighting and starting arguments. She was just plain stubborn.

"I do not know what will happen, Sail." Nenna said again, "What is to happen to Geode is in the paws of Aslan. Although, it's not the first time I have had to take care of an orphan, if it comes to that."

"What will happen if Maugrim does find us?" Flie asked.

.The old wolf laughing, her body rocking back and fourth. Flie knew how to ask questions.

"If Maugrim does find you two, then he will have had to go through Aslan himself first! Not to mention your mother!" Nenna's laugh turned into a small chuckle.

"Tell us a story, Nenna!" Sail said, changing the subject.

"Well, there are none to tell yet." Nenna said.

"I don't get it!" Flie wailed.

"Just let Nenna finish, Flie!" Sail snapped. Nenna smiled and continued.

"As time goes on, stories will form. Journeys will be made. Prophecies will be fulfilled, and the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve will sit on the thrones of Chair Paravel once more." Nenna said, "Now, why don't you two go inside and warm up Geode."

"But you haven't told us a story!" Sail protested.

"Oh, but I have." Nenna wisely said, "Now go get Geode warm before she gets sick from the cold."

The two pups groaned and stood up, legs stiff from the cold. They padded back into the den, Nenna watching them closely.

The old wolf watched as Flie curled up against the young pup. She was always motherly in an awkward way, but still a pup herself. Nenna sighed and turned back to look at the meadow.

"I know you're out there." She said loudly, but soft enough so that Flie and Sail couldn't hear her.

There was no answer.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, a golden figure stepped out of the snow.

Nenna watched as the magnificent lion stepped from the meadow.

"I didn't think you would come." Nenna said crossly, but with a high amount of respect.

The great lion shook his mane to rid it of the excess snow.

"What makes you think I would not come to take care of my cubs?" The lion asked neutrally.

"If I remember right, only females are able to nurse- not males!" Nenna said, "Aren't I able to take care of your cubs well enough?"

"That is not why I am here." The lion said.

"Then tell me, what is so important that you're making an old wolf like me stand out in the cold for?" Nenna asked.

"The White Witch is coming for them." The lion said.

"That's impossible." Nenna snorted, "No one else knows about them but you, me, Sacara, the Elders, and Adriana." The great lion sighted when the wolf mention Adriana.

"I found Adriana..." He said, "The Witch got to her... first."

"Oh, Aslan, no." Nenna growled, "She had a pup!"

"You must move the den." Aslan continued, "You must move them to Glasswater Creek."

"Aslan, I'm too old for this!" Nenna sighed, "Plus we have a young pup."

"Bring me the pup." Aslan commanded.

Nenna hesitated for a moment, but eventually fetched the small bundle, ignoring the looks Flie and Sail gave her. Geode wailed in protest as Nenna carried her by the scruff.

Aslan lightly breathed on the small pup, and her cries were silenced.

"I will take her somewhere safe." He promised.

"Where?" Nenna asked.

"To the Beavers." Aslan said.

"Why the Beavers?" Nenna asked.

"She will be safe there." Aslan said, picking up the pup, "Take them to Glasswater Creek- it is essential that they survive." Aslan said one last time, before he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Nenna, are you sure you can keep going?" Flie asked wearily. The old wolf looked up from where she fell in the snow.

"I'll be fine." She croaked, "Worry about yourself!" Nenna gestured towards their cut and bleeding pads.

"We're fine, Nenna." Sail assured the old wolf, "We're just worried about you."

"I'm fine." Nenna snapped, "I just need to rest." The old wolf curled up into a tight ball.

Flie and Sail exchanged looks, before curling up close to Nenna. They hadn't gotten too far. Nenna had only been able to make it to the Shuddering Woods. She had been right- she was too old to make the journey. The cold had taken a toll on her old body.

The three wolves woke up to a dark howl echoing through the forest. With a spine chilling bark, a dark shadow appeared above the cliff in front of the three wolves. It was Maugrim.

"Well, well." Maugrim laughed, "Look what we have here. Hello, Mother."

Maugrim let out a fearsome snarl. Nenna stood calmly, while Sail slunk back behind Nenna, and Flie met Morgrim's snarl with a challenge.

"The Queen was right." Maugrim taunted, circling the wolves, "You two are the offspring of Aslan."

More wolves appeared over the hill and also began circling Flie, Sail, and Nenna.

"Maugrim!" Another wolf snarled, "I am the lead wolf here! That means you don't run off in front of the pack, warning the prey!"

"Yes, Tala." Maugrim growled submissively to the large midnight wolf. Five wolves circled the old and twin wolves.

"Hand over the cubs, and no one gets hurt." Tala said to Nenna.

"Never!" Nenna snarled.

"Then you have chosen your fate." Tala growled, and flicked his tail.

A wolf leapt at Nenna, but was caught off guard when another force slammed into him.

Sail knocked the male wolf to the ground with a thud and bite to his shoulder. The wolf howled in agony and tried to push the white wolf off.

Flie followed in her brother's lead and leapt onto Tala. She bit his ear, while Maugrim grabbed her tail. Flie yelped and let go of Tala's ear.

A second wolf jumped on Nenna, and the last female wolf bolted over to Sail and tackled him off of her mate.

Tala knocked Flie to the ground and held her down with one massive paw.

Nenna grabbed the wolf that had jumped on her by the neck and bit down with all of the strength she had, not allowing him any air. She let go of his neck and threw him do the ground, flipping him on his back and clawing at his stomach.

The she wolf grabbed Sail's scruff and pulled him completely off of her mate.

Tala was about to make the deathblow to Flie, but the white wolf tripped the ember wolf.

Maugrim stalked over to his mother and grabbed hold of her neck, rage blinding his vision.

The male wolf jumped on top of Sail while his mate ran over to check on the wolf wounded by Nenna. Flie jumped up to her paws and tackled the male holding down her brother. Tala quickly bounded over and dragged Flie off of the male wolf, who had succeeded in knocking Sail unconscious.

"Maugrim!" Tala snarled, "Finish her!" The black wolf began dragging Flie away, the male and female wolf following with Sail.

Maugrim looked down at his birthmother one last time, no pity in his eyes, before slashing her stomach.

He then turned and bounded after his pack.

When he caught up to them, Flie was still attempting to struggle out of the large wolf's grasp.

"Leave!" Maugrim growled at the male and female wolf. Once the two wolves and oldest white wolf were out of sight, Maugrim pounced on Tala, releasing Flie from her captor.

"What are you doing!" Tala snarled as Flie scrambled away. Maugrim smiled evilly at Tala.

"I'm taking leadership." Maugrim growled, "Goodbye, Tala."

Maugrim leapt at Tala.

Flie bolted after the two other wolves that held her brother captive.

"Sail!" Flie howled, "Sail, where are you?"

Flie waited a few minuets for any answer, but there was nothing.

"Sail!" Flie called again, "Please come out!" She began to wail, "I don't want to play this game anymore, Sail!"

"Please come back..." Flie whispered hopelessly.

A light snow began to fall from the sky, covering Flie's paw prints. The sky had grown dark, the air dry and cold.

The white wolf thought for a moment... Who was it that always knew where Sail was? Nenna! Flie had to find Nenna!

"Nenna! Sail!" Flie called, running back to the clearing where they had fought.

When she reached the clearing, there was nothing. The snow had covered up nearly everything. Bright crimson bloodstains were still embedded in the pale snow. Under a large clef laid a mound of matted dark gray fur.

"Nenna?" Flie called uncertainly.

There was no answer. Everything was still. Flie padded up next to Nenna and nudged her. The old wolf lay as still as the Frozen River. Her body was cold, and frost covered her dark gray pelt. Flie felt no life in her foster mother. Nenna was dead. Killed by her own son.

Maugrim would pay, Flie promised that. Grief and anger fill her aqua eyes as she let out a long, mournful howl. She knew what had happened... They had come for her and Sail.

Now they had Sail. Nenna had tried her best to protect the two wolf cubs, but had failed utterly. Sail was gone, forever. Flie felt as if the whole world and collapsed around her, she was alone.

Her heart sunk to her tail as a deep pit formed in her stomach. A bright blue flame that had once burned within her blew out and was replaced by a longing nothing. The once place she had come to love most had taken away all that she had life in. Flie's life seemed pointless now... alone

* * *

**A/N Please R&R, that would really make my day!**


	2. The queen visits Narnia once more

**A/N: So the first chapter was before the Pevensies entered Narnia for some reasons that you will find out throughout the rest of the story, so that should get cleared up for you sometime soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and ideas!**

* * *

**The Queen visits Narnia Once More**

* * *

A young girl wandered throughout the forest of Narnia. She seemed to know where she was going. It was freezing in the snow, but the little girl was wearing a robe and boots. It was apparent that she had been to Narnia before. The girl walked up to a Faun named Tumnus's house and lightly knocked on the door.

Not a second later, the Faun cautiously opened the door and poked his head out from behind the wooden door.

"Mr. Tumnus!" The young girl shouted gleefully, "You're alright!" The girl leaned forward and embraced the Faun.

Mr. Tumnus was overjoyed to see the girl again, and he invited her into his house. As soon as the girl stepped inside the cave, Tumnus turned and made sure no one had seen anything, before closing he door once more.

Not far off from where Mr. Tumnus lived, another child was wandering through Narnia. He didn't look like he knew where he was going. He appeared to be lost.

Somewhere above Tumnus's alcove, a white wolf scanned her territory.

She took a deep whiff of air before looking around again. From her perch, the she wolf could see as far as the lamppost. Her mother had told of of how the lamp had come to be there. The White Witch had traveled to another world and tore some metal out of the ground, and when she invaded Narnia, the White Witch had thrown the metal to the ground and it grew to be the lamppost.

The white wolf pricked her ears. Bells were ringing in the distance, and there were soft footsteps on the ground. A whip cracked in the air.

The wolf growled slightly under her breath. There wasn't much time left.

She jumped off of the ledge and landed squarely on the ground below. Slightly wobbling, she trotted over to the door and scratched three times.

There was scrambling in the small house cave and a thump on the ground. The wolf heard hove steps coming towards the door and it swung open to reveal Mr. Tumnus wielding an... umbrella.

"Honestly, Tumnus!" The wolf growled, "You couldn't find any other weapon?"

The Faun let out a sigh of relief and lowered his umbrella.

"My Lady." Tumnus said in surprise, "You frightened us." He gestured for the wolf to enter.

Silently, the wolf padded into the dark, warm house and sat on one of the chairs. The young girl named Lucy stood up from the floor and sat back in her chair, smiling at the wolf. She looked exactly like the stray dog she had once seen on the streets of Finchly. Except she was bigger, and not black and brown. The dog had come up to Lucy, who had petted him, until Peter came and shooed the dog away.

"I'm Lucy Pevency!" Lucy greeted the wolf enthusiastically.

"I'm Adriana." The wolf lied. Tumnus gave the wolf an odd look.

"So... Lucy, do you happen to have any siblings?" Adriana asked.

Lucy looked up from the tea she was sipping.

"I do!" She said, "I have a sister, Susan, who's always bossy. I also have two brothers, Edmund and Peter. Peter's the oldest. I'm the youngest."

Adriana's heart clenched when the little girl mentioned brothers. She let out a small, sad sigh. These children had no idea of what they were going up against. Adriana hoped Lucy would bring her siblings, but she also hoped they didn't... They were going to be put through so much.

The white wolf felt strangely selfish. She looked to the ground, shame burning in her pelt. Tumnus noticed the quick changed in the wolf's mood and changed the subject.

"So you are here to check on me?" Tumnus confirmed.

"Yes." Lucy said, "I was so frightened when you told me about the White Witch, and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." Adriana looked up.

"Lucy," She said calmly, "I think it's about time that you go now, for your own safety. The White Witch is everywhere."

Lucy nodded and stood. She set her tea on Tumnus's table and walked to the door. Tumnus got up to follow, but the wolf flicked her tail, signaling for the Faun to stay where he was.

"Goodbye, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said, "I hope to see you again."

Lucy opened the door and walked out into the cold air, Adriana following. Once the door was shut, Lucy turned and hugged the large wolf.

"Goodbye, Adriana." Lucy said sincerely.

"Goodbye, Lucy." The wolf said in turn, "I will be keeping an eye out from far behind you." Lucy nodded and began walking back towards the lamppost.

The white wolf turned and jumped up onto her perch to keep an eye on the little girl. One she had reached the lamppost, the wolf gave a silent woof of approval.

She jumped off of the ledge and back down to the door of Mr. Tumnus's house and scratched again. Tumnus opened the door again, but not at cautiously. The wolf stepped inside the house and morphed into a human girl, a teenager to be exact.

The adolescent had golden hair with darker brown highlights, and light aqua eyes. Her age was around seventeen.

Tumnus was not surprised by the morph, he had known for many years.

"Adriana?" Tumnus asked, "_Adriana_, my lady?" The girl sat down in one of Tumnus's chairs again.

"In my defense, not that I need any, you were holding an umbrella." The girl remarked, "So how long have you known Lucy?"

"Not long." Tumnus said pouring the girl a cup of tea, "It has been a few weeks. I found her by the lamppost, and invited her over for some tea. When I finally remembered the prophecy, I got her out of Narnia as fast as I could."

Tumnus gave the girl her cup of tea and sat down in another chair. The girl rubbed her chin with her free hand.

"It seems that the prophecy has started." She said, "If that is so, then As-

"Aslan will be on his way!" Tumnus interrupted, "Sorry."

The girl smiled and took a sip of tea.

"I am excited as well Tumnus." She said.

Tumnus looked sadly at the burning fire pit.

"He may not be able to bring him back..." Tumnus said quietly. The girl looked up.

"He might!" She said, painfully heartbreaking, "He might! You must have hope, Tumnus! You can't loose hope! Never loose hope! Hope is the one thing that has kept us alive all of these years! Hope is what motivated me to look for him... again, and again. I've never lost hope that one day I might... find him again, and apologize for what I did."

Tumnus sighed and bit his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault, the White Witch caused all of this." Tumnus reassured her.

The girl sat her tea on the table next to her chair and looked at the fire.

"He was always there for me." She said, "He... He looked after me, and cared for me." Her voice tightened, "The least I can do is be there for him."

"Maybe there's a chance he didn't make it." Tumnus said softly.

"Maybe!" The girl screeched, "That's what you're going on now? Maybe! Well _maybe_ there's a chance that he did make it! A-a-and he's still being held hostage! Just... Just..." She put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, my Lady!" Tumnus said franticly, "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No, Tumnus." The girl mumbled, "It's my fault... I'm sorry, I overreacted." She looked around, "It's about time that I left, I have some unfinished business." She stood up and morphed into a wolf. Mr. Tumnus walked with her to the door and opened it for her.

"Whatever you're going off to do," Tumnus said, "Be careful. You are too valuable to Narnia to loose."

"_You_ be careful." The wolf said, "I can take care of myself."

"My point is, that you have a knack for getting into trouble." The wolf smiled.

"Goodbye Tumnus." She said, before bolding out of the door.

* * *

As the white wolf reached the edge of the Shuddering Woods, she felt fatigue hitting her like a giant wave would crash down in a stormy, angry ocean.

She had traveled all day yesterday and camped at the edge of the Western Woods. It was now dusk and she was at the edge of the Shuddering Woods. She knew she had to stop. The wolf hadn't eaten since she left Tumnus's house, and that was just a mere hare.

The she wolf found a small, enclosed area under a path that looked dry and sheltered from the wind. She ducked her head and entered the small cave, plopping down on the hard ground and letting sleep wash over her.

* * *

_The white wolf found herself in the woods. She was traveling with a pack of wolves, and recognized a few of the wolves as members of the Secret Police. But Maugrim wasn't there..._

_They were heading for Tumnus's house. _

_She tried to turn herself around and lead the pack a different way, but her body wouldn't follow her directions._

_The wolves stopped at the Faun's door and turned to look at her._

_"Take him." She said in a deep, ruff voice._

_She suddenly realized it wasn't her voice... Maugrim._

_The wolves burst through the door and filed into the cave. _

_Tumnus ran, and pushed down some of his house appliances in his feeble attempt to escape._

_The wolves soon cornered the Faun and knocked him out, while Maugrim placed a note on the wall._

_"To the Queen!" Maugrim said._

_The wolves dragged the Faun along and disappeared out of the door._

* * *

The white wolf sat up with a start.

The White Witch now had Tumnus. She whimpered slightly, before standing and padding out of the cave. The sky was maroon and gold, signaling that it was dawn. Still sore, but rested, the wolf continued on her journey.

* * *

**A/N So... what did you think? R&R please!**


	3. Pain is a hard thing to deal with

**A/N Hey guys, so, I originally had this chapter in Flie's POV, but personally, I don't like 1st person POV so I kept it the way it should be throughout the rest of the story. Hopefully the small (big) changes I made will make a difference in the way you understand my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and ideas!**

* * *

**Pain Is A Hard Thing To Deal With**

* * *

The white wolf padded silently through the Shuddering Woods. It was midday now, but the forest remained silent out of fear. She knew in her heart where she was heading, and the wolf wanted nothing more then to go there. Her paws knew the way they wanted to go, and she followed obediently.

She approached a very old tree covered in a blanket of snow, and spotted three deep, frozen scratch marks embedded into the trunk. The wolf held up her paw and placed her claws in the markings. It was a perfect fit.

She sighed and renewed the markings, her hard talons digging into the tree. Around her was the last place she had seen her family. The wolf turned around.

(_Sail slinks back.)_

"I'm sorry, Nenna." She murmered.

(_Flie met Maugrim's snarl with a challenge.)_

"I could have saved you."

_("Hand over the cubs!")_

"I should have stopped Maugrim."

_("Never!")_

"He was a traitor from the beginning."

_(Then you have chosen your fate.")_

"I'm sorry."

_("Goodbye, Tala." Maugrim leapt at Tala.)_

"I will avenge you."

_(Nenna didn't move.)_

The white wolf dipped her head in respect to the dedicated she wolf. Closing her eyes, she didn't look up.

Many hours later, when she finally looked up again, the sun was beginning to set. The wolf sighed and gave one last look at Nenna's resting place, before darting off.

As she reached the edge of the Shuddering Woods, she could see the Frozen River. The wolf dashed down the hill and carefully stepped over the frozen ice, unaware that at the moment three children and two beavers were running for their lives. When she reached the other side, she looked back.

The ice was melting. Where she had been merely a few seconds ago was cracked and melting.

"It's getting warmer out." The wolf said softly to herself.

She continued padding through the forest to her destination. In her mind, she knew the scent was surely stale by now... it also might have been hidden by the snow. It had, after all, been over seventeen years since she had been there.

She looked around for a large cave with a snowy ledge. Turning her head, she scanned the meadow. Sighing, she walked on.

Not ten feet ahead, she slipped on a wet rock and twisted her paw slightly. The white wolf yelped in pain and pulled back, only to sit on her tail. She jumped up, and as she did, she ran into something big, furry, and golden. The wolf snarled and jumped back, standing in the defense position, she looked up to see.

"Aslan!" The wolf howled in delight.

She morphed into a lioness and jumped on her father. The great lion laughed and fell onto his side. The lioness couldn't help but cover him in lion kisses, ignoring her pride.

When she finally stopped to catch her breath, Aslan sat up and licked her atop of her head. She smiled and rubbed her head against his mane.

"Greetings, child." Aslan purred.

"Where have you been?" The lioness lightly scolded. Aslan chuckled.

"I have been busy, young one." Aslan said.

"Wait." The lioness said, backing up, "Why are you here?"

"I have set up a camp not far from here." The Great Lion said, "And I have sent messengers to gather troops. We are going to battle the White Witch now that the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve have arrived."

"I knew this would happen." The lioness said, "I have met one of the Daughters of Eve by the name of Lucy, she was the first one here." Aslan nodded.

"Yes, and now they are traveling with the Beavers to find the camp."

"Would you like me to go and find them?" The lioness asked.

"No." Aslan said calmly, "The Beavers will make sure that they get to our camp safely." There was a moment of silence, and the lioness could feel Aslan's amber eyes burning into her golden pelt.

"What happened to him?" The lioness finally brought herself to ask. Aslan stood up, his great mane blowing in the wind.

"Come, child." He said gently, "We shall talk more in the safety of the camp." She nodded and stood up, following him back to the camp.

They had traveled swiftly and alert until they reached the safety of the camp. When they entered the camp, the Great Lion ordered Flie to get cleaned up and rested. The lioness morphed back into a girl and silently walked down to the creek. She sighed and smoothed out the front of her aqua and gold dress. Her hair was brushed for the first time in many years, the tangles and excess leaves now ceased to exist in her hair.

She stood, looking at her reflection in the water... the water reminded her of him. The girl leaned over and picked up a rock on the bank of the creek, turning it in her hand and feeling the smoothness.

She wondered how long it had been since he had seen his own reflection. How long it was since he got to look into his one element of the universe. How long since he had seen the light or since he had felt the warm rays of the sun. How it felt to be loved... how it felt to be safe. To go to sleep knowing that the day hadn't been just a dream. How long since he had felt free.

The girl chucked the rock into the water, shattering her reflection. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, and fell to the dry ground below her feet. She spun around as if to run from her emotion, and ran into something rough. She grabbed onto the tree and hugged it with all of her strength. Leaning her head against the tree, she cried.

A warm presence brushed up against her side and she turned to see Aslan. Falling to her knees, she wrapped her arms around the Great Lion's neck, sobbing into his golden mane.

Hours later, she finally ceased her crying and looked up at the magnificent lion. Her sides ached and her eyes were dry and puffy. Around them, the world was preparing for the night. There stood Aslan, completely calm, yet sadness reflected in his beautiful amber eyes.

"Come, child." Aslan said softly, "You may sleep in my quarters for tonight." The lion helped Flie to her feet, for she was weak from crying and starvation.

She slowly followed Aslan to his tent and laid next to him on his grand bed. Her heart was still raw with pain, but she felt slightly better. The night passed slowly, sleep not coming easily until Aslan lightly breathed on Flie. When the sun emerged on the horizon, the camp began to buzz with activity.

Flie woke slowly, looking around to find that the great lion was gone. She crawled out of the bed and walked to the exit of the tent. A Centaur by the name of Orious was standing guard outside of the tent. He smiled and bowed to Flie when she walked past him. Not used to this gesture, she nodded awkwardly back.

"Aslan has ordered me to show you to your tent." Orious said. Flie smiled at him and nodded her head again.

She silently followed Orious to the far south part of camp. He led her to a small enclosed tent near a hillside. The girl mumbled a thank you to the Centaur and entered her quarters.

When she entered the tent, her eyes instantly went to a mirror on the far right corner of the tent and a slight hiss escaped her mouth. She quickly grabbed one of the sheets on the bed and draped it over the mirror.

After she was finished with the mirror, Flie grabbed a dress laying on the dresser and shed her clothes to change.

* * *

The Frozen Waterfall was melting, and at an alarming rate. Three children and two beavers stood next to the melting waterfall. The oldest blonde haired brother quickly grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Come on!" He shouted, pulling her to cross the quickly melting river.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy said in panic.

"I'm not that fast, dear!" One of the beavers responded.

The party of five started to cross what was left of the Frozen Waterfall, when an eerie howl from above stopped them. Within a split second, Maugrim and some of the wolves in his pack were standing right in front of them on the ice. It seemed as if some of the wolves were having trouble balancing, but Maugrim seemed completely calm as the oldest boy pulled out a sword and held it towards him.

"Put that down boy!" The lead wolf taunted, "Someone could get hurt!"

"Like you?" A new voice snarled.

All of the wolves tensed and looked over as a wet, white figure jumped out of the raging river and planted itself in front of the oldest boy, blocking Maugrim from hurting any of them. The lead wolf laughed.

"So, you're our little escapee?" Maugrim snarled, "I remember you, how long has it been?"

"Fifteen years." The white wolf snarled back, "Since I was first caught. Now leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere without them." Maugrim growled flicking his tail in the direction of the humans and beavers, "Now hand them over- better do it quick, I won't wait forever, and neither will the river."

The oldest of the humans soon realized this too.

"Hold onto me!" He shouted to his siblings.

The boy drove his sword into the ice and his sisters clutched onto his arms. Cracking of the ice could be heard, and Maugrim looked up at the waterfall, and then back at the white wolf.

Water crashed down upon them. Maugrim slid off the ice and into the water, while the white wolf lifted his head and waited for the water to crash down upon him.

* * *

Flie sat on a boulder, enjoying the sun and watching the progress of the warriors. A couple of Fauns and cheetahs were training together under the watchful eyes of Orious. The cheetahs circled each other, tails flicking in concentration, before leaping.

Flie laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes. A deep, tight pain was stirring in the pit of her stomach, making sleep nearly impossible. Distracted within her own thoughts, she didn't realize that one of the cheetahs had come and stood in front of her until she felt the tickle of the spotted cat's whiskers.

"The Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve have arrived, my lady." The cheetah said.

"Thank you."

The white wolf jumped off of the boulder and walked silently back to the camp. She didn't want to see them. Knowing that they were here made her feel oddly horrible... almost ashamed to bring them into this. But they would help shape the future of Narnia to be brighter.

As she neared the camp, the wolf could hear Aslan already speaking to the humans. Walking through the crowd, she spotter a young girl around the age of eight, who she recognized to be Lucy. There was also an older girl, an older boy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, and a scraggily human trailing behind them all.

The human had long, dark golden hair that went down to just above his shoulders, he wore raggedy looking clothes, and no boots. Something was oddly familiar about his human to Flie...

Finally, Aslan finished speaking and the human turned around so that the wolf could get a good view of his face. Haunting dark amber eyes connected with Flie's aqua orbs, and she finally realized who she was looking at.

"Sail!"

* * *

**A/N R&R please!**


	4. Reunited

**A/N: Yet another chapter that I have redone, once again, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed re-writing it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas and characters!**

* * *

**Reunited**

* * *

"Sail!" The white she wolf cried as she morphed into a human.

"Flie?" Sail asked, startled as he turned around.

Everyone turned to watch the two long lost siblings in surprise. Aslan smiled as he looked at Sail. Flie pushed her way through the crowd and embraced her brother, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The crowd of Narnians cleared out and went back to what they were doing, clearly realizing this was personal. Aslan walked over to the two humans that were tightly holding onto each other, a deep purr in his throat.

Orious made his way over to the Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve and led them over to their tents. The eldest brother turned his head and looked back to watch the great lion and two humans as they walked out of the camp.

"We were not expecting you, my son." Aslan purred, delighted, as soon as the three had reached a far edge of the forest.

Flie hadn't left her brother's side the whole walk over, almost as if she didn't want to loose him again. Sail smiled at the magnificent lion, and then at his little sister.

"How did you escape?" Flie asked in a sad tone, "... I looked and looked everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you."

"It's OK." Sail said soothingly to his sister while hugging her close to him, "You wouldn't have found me. She kept me in various places." Aslan and Flie listened intently as Sail told his story, "Remember how Tala had two pups?"

"Fluke and Jenna." Flie said, nodding.

"Apparently both of them were forced to work for the Witch, like Tala was." Sail informed his sister, "Jenna left the Witch for a while to have her pups-

"Jenna had pups?" Flie asked excitedly, "And a mate?" Aslan chuckled.

"Let him finish, child." He said with amusement.

"Anyways," Sail continued, "Fluke managed to find me. When he helped me escape, he said 'I don't want you to die by the White Witch's hands. You should be with your sister. I want to be with mine, I want Jenna to be safe. You can help me do that, can't you?'" Sail paused for a moment, as if thinking, "He said he would give me ten minuets before he would warn the guard.

"But he never got ten minuets." Sail said distantly, "Maugrim found out and murdered him before I got too far." Aslan let out a sad sigh, "I heard from a loyal fox that Aslan was back, and that the Kings and Queens had come at last... So I traveled to the frozen waterfall, and saw that Maugrim and his pack were blocking their way of crossing. So I helped them out a bit.

"The youngest Daughter of Eve got separated from them when the ice crashed down, so I helped her out of the river, and then they trusted me enough to travel with them... And we ended up here, at your camp." Sail finished and Aslan stood up.

"I am overjoyed that you are safe." Aslan said with a smiled, "But I must go for now. I will speak with you later."

The great lion licked Sail and Flie atop of their heads, and the two were soon left alone together. Flie jumped up and morphed into a white wolf, Sail following in her lead.

The two wolves silently traveled back to the camp, their tails lightly swaying behind them as they walked. Suddenly, Flie sprinted ahead and leapt on top of a boulder so that she was placed higher than her brother.

"Sail," She said, "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to promise you will answer it truthfully."

"I promise, sister." Sail answered, confused.

"Did they hurt you?" Flie asked, almost darkly.

Sail didn't answer.

"Did they hurt you?" Flie repeated.

Sail looked up at Flie, sadness radiating off of his body.

"Flie... what you have to understand is that-

Before he could finish his answer, three short blows from a horn echoed through the trees. Both wolves pricked their ears, before Flie jumped off of the boulder towards the creek where she had heard the horn, Sail hot on her tail.

When they reached the creek, Maugrim and what looked to be his Beta were jumped at the human females, who were taking refuge in a nearby tree. Maugrim was merely inches from grabbing onto the oldest girl's ankle when a white wolf rammed into his side. Sail raced over, morphing into a human again, and helped Susan, who was falling out of the tree.

Maugrim snarled at Flie and lunged at her. Flie dodged out of the way, while Sail took down the other wolf, holding him to the ground. More Narnians arrived, along with Peter and Aslan, starting to cross the river.

"You killed them all!" Flie snarled at Maugrim, the two opposing forces stalking each other in a circle.

"They deserved to die!" Maugrim growled darkly, "They betrayed me!"

"Your own daughter!" Flie cried, "Your mate! Your leader! Your _mother!_"

Maugrim let out a horrible screech and lunged at Flie again.

His teeth hooked into Flie's shoulder, and she wailed in pain.

"Stop!" A boy shouted, running across the river, holding out his sword.

"Stay out of this boy!" Maugrim snarled, letting go of Flie and loosing his temper, "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... like a dog!" And in his rage, Maugrim leapt at the Son of Adam.

"Peter!"

"No!"

The two Daughters of Eve screamed, and quickly jumped down from the tree. Flie got to her feet and limped over to the boy, fearing for the worst. She swiftly helped the two girls move Maugrim off of Peter, grabbing his scruff and pulling.

As soon as the wolf's dead body was off, Peter sat up, eyes wide. His sisters sighed in relief, pulling him in for hugs.

Aslan gestured for Sail to let go of the wolf that he was holding down, and he released the wailing wolf.

"Follow him!" Aslan ordered, "He will lead you to Edmund."

Several soldiers began to run after the wolf, and Flie limped over to her brother, rubbing her muzzle against his. Sail licked her forehead and stood next to her.

"You're hurt." He said, looking at her shoulder. Flie smiled at her brother.

"I'm fine." She assured him, "It's not too deep." They both watched in fascination as Aslan knighted Peter.

"I name you Sir Peter Wolfslain." Aslan said proudly.

* * *

Later that night, Flie snuck out of her brother's tent, wearing one of his tunics. Her wounded shoulder was wrapped in a thin layer of gauze, the only worry of it was getting infected. She smiled to herself and sighed. Sail was presumably still eating, so she had taken the chance to steal one of his tunics.

Looking over, she spotted the to be High King sitting alone at one of the fire pits. She walked over and silently sat next to him. Peter looked over at her and smiled in greeting.

"Thank you." Flie said quietly.

"For what?" He asked in a confused manner.

"Everything." Peter still looked confused and Flie smiled slightly, "You don't know how important you and your siblings are to the future of Narnia... and you brought me back my brother." Peter was silent for a moment, before holding out his hand.

"Forgive me, you know my name, but I don't know your."

"I'm sorry." Flie said with a smile, looking down at his hand in confusion, "I'm Flie. My brother is Sail." There was an awkward moment of silence as Peter continued to hold his hand out, "What are you... doing?" Flie asked, confused.

"It's a greeting." Peter said as if it was obvious, "Don't you shake hands in Narnia?" Flie shook her head but hesitantly took his hand and swung their hands back and fourth.

Peter chuckled and Flie smiled, still not sure about what she was doing. They finally both pulled back their hands and looked away.

"I heard that Aslan is your father." Peter said quietly.

"That he is." Flie responded. Another awkward silence followed, before Flie finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Look," She said, "I may know more than anyone what you're going through." She quietly explained, "The White Witch took Sail prisoner for more than fifteen years... and for fifteen years I felt the same exact guilt that haunts you. I watched them drag my brother away..." She took in a deep breath, "You will see your brother again." Peter smiled and looked over at Flie, who was staring into the fire.

"Thanks, but that's not the only thing..." Peter trailed off.

"You're worried about sending your siblings into war." Flie guessed, and Peter nodded. Flie looked down at her hands and then back into the fire.

"I don't want Sail to go anywhere _near_ the White Witch." She said quietly, "If you're worried about protecting your siblings, I would talk to my brother. He is very protective of me. Sail would... go through the world after this one and beyond to save me. He would rather sacrifice himself over me... but I guess that's what letting go means. Sail knows I can make my own choices... he trusts me. Maybe you should trust your siblings."

"But how can I trust them when I know that they are making the worst possible decision?" Peter asked, almost to himself.

"You have to have faith." Flie said softly, "Faith is the key to everything. Even in the darkest of night, a light still flickers somewhere out there." Flie said, "A wise wolf once told me,

_In the dark of night,_

_A lone wolf howls,_

_Alone in his passion_

_Of the freedom of night,_

_For night is not the end,_

_But a beginning."_

"Who was the wise wolf?" Peter asked as Flie stood up.

"It doesn't matter." She said, "But she was a great wolf."

Flie turned and left Peter by the fire to think about what she had said. When she reached her tent, she cautiously approached the covered mirror like a frightened animal.

Pulling off the sheet covering it and began to move her hand towards the glass, but hesitated.

She turned to make sure that there was no one watching her, before touching the mirror... the door to beyond.

* * *

_"Aslah shieys morook."_ She whispered, and passed out cold.

_As soon as Flie hit the ground, she woke._

_All around her was a lush, green forest._

_Standing up, Flie placed her hand on her forehead, moaning._

_She had forgotten how much it hurt._

_In front of her, stood two of the Elders._

_A phoenix, Rasphorn, and a grand unicorn, Shane._

_"You have summoned two of the nine Elder, Flie, daughter of Aslan." Shane spokek._

_"Why have you called us?" Rasphorn asked._

_"I want to know." Flie said simply. _

_"There is much to know, young one." Shane said, "Knowledge is a powerful weapon."_

_"Tell me of my past." Flie demanded, "Why have you done this to Sail and I?" _

_"That is not in our power to tell you." Rasphorn croaked, "Even we do not know all."_

_"But then you must know some!" Flie insisted, "Why were Sail and I chosen? Out of everyone else, why us?"_

_"Because," Shane said, "you are strong."_

_"There are plenty of other strong ones out there!" Flie argued. Rasphorn snorted._

_"You were chosen for a reason." Rasphorn said._

_"Why?" Flie snarled, "Because of our father? Mother? Well we have a life too!"_

_No one talked to the Elders like that. It was a fact the Flie knew well, but the two Elders ignored her ignorance._

_"You were chosen not for your heritage." Shane said softly, "But for your spirit. When the time comes to make a decision, you must take the path you find right and for the good of all."_

_"You have asked us many times which one of you it will be." Rasphorn followed up, "That is in the hands of fate."_

_"Fate!" Flie spat, "You speak of fate, but fate has not been kind to us!"_

_Rasphorn's eyes flared._

_"You think only of yourself!" Rasphorn accused, and none too lightly, "You are selfish, young Flie! Do you not see yourself?"_

_Flie looked at the ground, shame burning in her._

_"When will it happen?" She asked quietly, harnessing her temper._

_"Soon." Shane said, "Very soon."_

_"Will you give warning?" Flie asked._

_"In a way." Rasphorn said more calmly._

_"It is time for you to go to your brother now." Shane said._

_Flie nodded and the two Elders disappeared, she closed her eyes._

* * *

Flie woke in her bed and looked around. Someone must have put her in her bed the night before... Sail. Instead of going outside in her human form, Flie morphed into her wolf form and sulkily walked out of her tent, looking around.

The sun was slowly rising on the horizon. The white wolf looked over to a hill and saw that another Son of Adam had arrived. He had dark brown hair with a beaten up look.

She watched as the siblings reunited once more, hugging the youngest Son of Adam.

_'He must be Edmund.' _Flie thought to herself.

She couldn't help but smile when she watched them hugging. Flie remembered how lonely she had felt when Sail was abducted. Turning, she made her way to Aslan's tent to speak with him.

* * *

**A/N I'll try and attempt to get more chapters edited before I post the next chapter, but until then, please R&R!**


	5. Life tries to go on

**A/N Here is the latest chapter I have done, and this is how far I am at the moment. So unless the chapter as REDO at the top and you can see a bunch of blah changed, it's probably not done by me. But I promise I will work day and night on these to make them better, already I can see some major improvements, so be patient with me. I might just get a beta reader to help me, they would also get privileges of knowing ahead of time (The Sight!) of what is to happen in the Wolf's Mane series :) I think I already have one in mind, but I still don't know...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and characters.**

* * *

**Life Tries to go on**

* * *

Flie padded through the camp, avoiding the curious glances other sent her way. Ever since she had arrived at camp, everyone had been curious about the shifter. On her way to Aslan's tent, Sail stepped in her path and stopped her.

"You stole my tunic!" Sail complained, and Flie morphed back into her human form.

"No." Flie corrected her brother, "I'm just borrowing it... forever."

"You mean they didn't give you any tunics?" Sail asked.

"Nope. Besides," Flie said, stepping around Sail, "you have plenty more."

"Walk with me?" Sail asked.

Flie hesitated for a moment, and then decided that she could talk with Aslan later. Nodding, she followed her brother through a path towards the woods. As they walked between the trees, they approached a stream, and stood looking down at the water.

"I've missed this." Flie said.

"Me too." Sail answered distantly.

"What have you missed about this?" Flie asked.

Sail had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and he took a step towards Flie.

"This part." He said, before pushing her back so she fell into the shallow water.

Flie yelped as she flew back, and as she hit the water, her head went under for a second. Sail took the chance to turn and flee.

Flie screamed and chased after her brother, laughing. The game continued all the way to the archery field where Susan and Lucy were practicing. The two girls watched Flie and Sail chase each other around, taking note of Flie's clothes being soaked.

Flie chased Sail through the camp and over to where the main entrance was.

Her brother then 'accidentally' tripped on a rock that happened to be near Orious, and Flie pounced on him. The two wrestled on the ground like when they were pups, until they both felt footfalls, rumbles in the ground. The stopped in their game and looked up.

Orious had noticed the footfalls as well. Flie and Sail stood up from the ground, looking at each other. A silent message passed between the siblings and they nodded to each other.

Sail turned and sped back towards the camp, followed closely by Orious, while Flie jumped into the air and morphed into a falcon. Sailing over the trees, she scanned the area until she spotted something on the ground below. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the White Witch, surrounded by part of her army, heading towards Aslan's camp. Snarling quietly, she swerved and flew back towards camp.

As she flew over the training fields, Flie saw the Pevensies practicing. Angling her wings, she dived down and landed on the field near them as Mr. Beaver came pelting towards them.

"Your majesties!" He shouted, "The White Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!" Flie hissed to herself and morphed into a wolf.

"This was bound to happen." She snarled, before bounding off towards camp, the others running not too far behind.

When Flie reached camp, the White Witch was already approaching Aslan's tent. Running ahead of them, she stood next to her brother, both now in their human forms. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund stood behind them, glaring at the White Witch. Flie snarled at the White Witch's general as he passed them.

"You have traitors in your mist, Aslan." The Witch said. Flie couldn't hold her tongue.

"Sail and Edmund aren't traitors, and you know it!" Flie spat angrily. The White Witch ignored the wolf.

"The Son of Adam's offense was not against you." Aslan said calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The White Witch asked, as if challenging the great lion.

"Do not recite the deep magic of laws to me, witch!" Aslan growled dangerously, "I was there when it was written."

"Then you would remember well that every traitor belongs to me. Their blood is my property." The Witch said slyly. Flie snarled fiercely and stepped forward, speaking at the same time as Peter.

"Try and take them then!"

"You won't touch them."

"Do you really think mere force will deny me my right, little king?" The Witch taunted, "Ah, and you." The Witch turned to look at Flie, "The one that got away... You haven't even been crowned princess yet." Sail had to hold back Flie so she wouldn't attack the Witch.

"Let it go!" He hissed into his sister's ear, and she quit struggling.

"You know," The Witch said turning back to Aslan, "that unless I have blood, the law demands all of Narnia to be overturned and perish in fire and water. Those boys," The Witch pointed at Sail and Edmund, "Will die on the Stone Table! As is tradition." Flie hissed and attempted to get out of her brother's grasp, just to get a nick out of the White Witch, "You dare not refuse me!"

"Enough." Aslan said, making Flie stop and look at him, "I shall talk to you alone."

* * *

It had been hours since Aslan and the Witch had retreated into the tent. Sail had finally just convinced Flie to stop pacing and to sit down next to him. Now, Flie was sitting next to him, Sail's arm wrapped around her shoulders. But Flie paid to heed; her blue eyes were fixed on Aslan's tent.

Sail didn't want Edmund to die. He wondered if the Witch would just take him... Edmund was far too important to Narnia. Sail finally released Flie's shoulders and stood up to pace on his own.

Peter stood up and watched the two siblings. It seemed amazing to him, how they could changes shapes like that. He liked both of them, Flie and Sail. They were so different from each other, yet they both loved each other so much, that they would die for each other. At times he wished him and his siblings were that close. He wondered who their mother was, and where she was.

Peter noticed that Flie had a fiery spirit, that always seemed to changed. You could never predict what she was going to do. Her temperament was like the wind; it picked up and then calmed for a time. While Flie was like fire, her brother was like the ocean. Sail was always calm, unless the weather turned bad. A natural leader. He looked at everything calmly, and with precision.

The first thing Peter though of when he looked at Sail and Flie, was family. Something he and his siblings hadn't been acting like for a very long time. But since they had arrived in Narnia, they had grown much closer once more.

Everyone looked up to the sound of the tent rustling. The White Witch stepped out first, soon followed by Aslan. Everyone had their sight trained on the great lion when he spoke.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam and Sail's blood."

All of the Narnians cheered, some patting both Edmund and Sail on their backs.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch asked suddenly.

Aslan let out a dangerous snarl and the White Witch sat down on her platform. While others cheered, Flie and Sail stared at Aslan with wide eyes. The lion merely turned around and walked back into his tent. Flie gave her brother one last look, before following him in.

"The Witch doesn't bargain so easily." Flie stated, "It takes much to change one's mind. What did you offer her?" Aslan looked at his daughter sadly.

"I did what I had to." The great lion offered.

"No..." Flie's eyes flashed in realization, "You can't! Let _me_ go! I have to use in this battle! Don't do this! It's _my_ fault Sail was taken, _I _should take the fall-

"No!" Aslan snarled, "It was my life and my life only we agreed to." His voice softened, "I will not let another one of my children sacrifice their self."

Flie nodded her head sadly, looking at the ground as she silently left Aslan's tent.

Flie sat alone in her tent, listening to the sounds of the night. She was aware of what would happen, and didn't agree with any part of it. Off to her right, the mirror had been silently beckoning her all evening.

_'How can he do this to us?' _Flie's grief had quickly turned to indignation, _'After Sacara, I though he actually cared...'_

"Flie?" Sail stepped into Flie's tent, in human form. Flie glanced up at her brother, eyes holding mixed emotions.

"Why?"

Sail smiled at his little sister's favorite question, and walked over to where she was siting on her cot. Lifting her up, he gently sat her on his lap in a brotherly gesture.

"It's like a wise wolf once told us," Sail said, "Life may not always make sense to us, but it always happens for a purpose. Everything has a meaning in life. In order to save the life of another, a different life must take its place... To restore the balance of the world. Of life itself."

Flie nodded, and they sat together in the room, listening to the sounds of the night. Everything was peaceful, just as it should be, but odd for the time of war that had fallen upon Narnia. The peace was broken by the faint cries of the White Witch's followers. It was done.

Looking back to make sure her brother was still asleep, she silently crawled out of the cot. It was hurting her more than ever now- they wouldn't let her sleep. She had to do it.

Walking over to the mirror, she hesitated for a moment, before placing the palm of her hand to the mirror.

* * *

_Flie pulled herself off of the ground once more._

_In front of her stood three of the Elders._

_The phoenix, Rasphorn._

_The unicorn, Shane._

_And the great lion, Aslan._

_"Father." Flie breathed in relief._

_"Daughter," Aslan said, "Peter must lead the army against the White Witch until I get there."_

_Flie nodded in understanding._

_"Will you bring them?" She asked._

_"He will do what he can." Rasphorn answered for the lion._

_"Father." Flie made sure to look at her father, "I never got to ask... What happened to Geode?"_

_Aslan smiled at his daughter with knowing, sad eyes._

_"She was found by the Witch." Aslan said._

_Flie nodded, not exactly happy with the answer._

_"Now," Shane said, "It is time."_

_"Look into the water." Rasphorn ordered._

_Aslan gave his daughter one last look, before disappearing._

_Flie sucked in a breath and bent down to look at the puddle before her._

_"So it is me." She whispered in awe._

_"It was you all along." Shane said._

_"You must take it now." Rasphorn croaked, "Flie, daughter of Aslan, are you ready to take on the responsibility of this gift?"_

_"I am." Flie breathed, not knowing the consequences of saying yes._

_"Let your mind flow into the water."_

_Flie bent her head and let her mind go as she watched the beautiful scene before her._

* * *

Peter walked through the depressed camp, avoiding the sad looks the Narnians gave him. He was heading out to find Sail and Flie. Sail was not to be found in his tent, so naturally he thought that the twins would be together.

Peter hadn't the slightest clue of what to do... He was from Finchly for crying out loud! He was not hero.

"Sail?" Peter called out, entering Flie's tent, "Flie?"

Looking around, he spotted Sail still sleeping, and Flie lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Flie!" Peter yelled running over to the unconscious girl, and waking up her brother.

"Don't touch her!" Sail cried, stopping Peter.

The blonde boy quickly jumped out of the cot and kneeled by his sister. Peter watched as Sail carefully examined his younger sister. Flie's older brother lightly touched his sister's forehead, and then lifter her eyelids. The girl's eyes were clouded and dull.

"Flie." Sail called softly, letting go of her eyelids, "Flie, wake up." Flie moaned and opened her eyes.

"Go away." She snapped sleepily.

"You're lying on the ground." Sail said almost obviously.

"I know that!"

"Wait," Sail said, catching a glimpse of his sister's eyes, "Look at me."

Flie looked up at her brother once more, and Peter leaned in to get a better view. Her left eye had a circle of green around the pupil, and her right eye had a ring of amber. The two colors made her aqua eyes stand out beautifully.

"Your eyes..." Sail said, "They remind me of the Sight..."

"That's because I do have the Sight." Flie snorted, but then realized what she said, "I mean... uh-" Flie was struggling for words, "Where's Aslan?" She tried lamely, already knowing the answer.

Peter didn't meet her eyes, his voice filling with sadness.

"He's dead, the White Witch killed him last night." Flie jumped at the sound of his voice, ignoring what he last said.

"When did you get there?" She exclaimed, unintentionally changing the subject.

"I've been standing here the whole time!"

"Oh... Good to know." Flie stood up, and wobbled before completely regaining her balance and sense of direction, "Now, out!" She quickly pushed Sail and Peter out of her tent, both still blank with confusion.

"But-

"Out!"

As soon as they were out, she shut the tent flap and remained silent as the two boys stood in confusion outside the tent.

"I don't understand her..." Peter finally said in defeat.

"No one does." Sail said with a smirk as he walked away.

* * *

**R&R please, and tell me how much you love the changes!**


	6. Life as it is

**A/N Got another one done! Yay! I am currently working on the next chapter and I will not leave this computer until it is done tonight, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas and characters!**

* * *

**Life as it is**

* * *

A light mist rolled off of the mountains, covering the ground below in a haze of mist. The weather seemed to settle the mood in the Narnian camp- for all of the Narnians were dreary with sorrow. The White Witch had murdered their great leader, Aslan. The news of this crime had reached the in the early morning, all the entire was was horribly plagued with grief.

Not far from the camp, a wolf howled through the mist. The beautiful, yet sad song reached the camp and made the mood even more distressed. If you had followed the song to it's source, you would have found a ghostly white wolf.

The wolf's eyes were a beautiful sparkling aqua color; her right eye with a ring of amber around the pupil, and the left eye with one of teal. Farther down the mountain, a voice answered to her song. The howl had a mocking tone to it, with the hint of a snarl. More voices soon joined the rival howl, and it soon became a symphony of howls, each in a different tone.

Down in Aslan's camp, a new voice joined the white wolf's still song. In a way, the howl was even more grief stricken. The voice, which came from another white wolf, seemed to call everyone and everything. In almost no time at all, more howls joined the white wolf's song of sorrow. Many of them were far away, barely audible, but it made all of the difference. All of the other wolves' howls purposefully remained higher than the two white wolves' howls. Higher for one merit; to serve under the two ruling white wolves.

The rival howlers got louder and louder, attempting to out-howl the band of Aslan's followers. But the sadness and purity of the song overcame the rival wolves' howls. The two parties remained howling, until the original white wolf cut the song off.

_"Enough!" _

Her bark echoed through the valley and reached the ears of the rival wolves.

All was silent.

_"We are all the same!" _The she wolf howled, _"You and I! Are we not? Why do we fight?"_

_"We are not the same!" _A new voice howled with a hint of snarl, _"Why do you fight for a dead king?"_

_"We fight for freedom!" _The white wolf howled, many other wolves backing her up, _"_**_You_**_ fight for a traitor! You were born in Narnia, fight for Narnia!"_

_"We will crush your precious freedom!" _The white wolf could tell that the wolf who was howling was a female wolf, her voice low enough to be the alpha. This new rival female wolf was the new leader of the wolves of the Secret Police.

_"And take the rest of the land in this world for our own Queen!" _

The white she wolf sighed sadly and jumped off of the boulder she had been sitting on.

"Then you are tamed." She growled.

* * *

"What are they saying?" Edmund asked, listening to the howls within the camp.

The many howls were beautiful to him for some reason, a reason that no other could find the soul to. It was as if Edmund could hear the meaning behind the howls, but couldn't quite understand what they were saying to be sure.

"They are singing." Sail answered from where he was standing next to him, looking up at the sky as if to clear the fog, "Attempting to out-howl each other."

"What are they singing about?" Edmund asked, turning around and around again to find the source of each howl throughout the land.

"Everything."

* * *

The white she wolf walked through a small meadow. It was surrounded by blooming saplings, and filled with color. The meadow was filled with hundreds of wild flowers and poppies, painting a beautiful picture. Dandelions floated in the air like dust itself, leaves ringing like distant bells. Chestnuts littered the ground, a twig cracking every few moments.

The wolf was thinking about the rival wolf who had challenged her. The voice had sounded so familiar. Like a voice once lost, but when found again, was cherished and valued... It seemed to be an echo in the corners of her mind, bouncing back and fourth, driving her crazy.

The she wolf stepped on a twig, and at the exact moment her mind seemed to flash with memories of the past. Images of a young she wolf came to her mind, and floated there, suspended in the air with time...

* * *

_A beautiful light gray and white she wolf with soft amber eyes. She seemed lost, her orbs filled with uncertainty. A mountain soon came into view behind her, and soon the Witch's camp. It was the present now. A group of wolves sat together in a tight circle, casting uneasy glances to the others surrounding them. In the outer right side of the circle sat the she wolf with amber eyes and a light gray and white pelt. Her features were more visible now, she had a small cut under her right eye, and was missing a part of fur on her fluffy tail, yet she held her head high. Around her sat five other wolves. There were four males and one female. A dark gray and black male wolf laid to the right of the light gray female, a gray and white female flanking the other female on her left. _

_"Maybe that white she wolf was right." A small male wolf said, ears pressed against his head._

_"Shut your muzzle, Braz!" The light gray lead female snarled, "You don't want them to hear you!" She flicked her tail towards the other soldiers._

_"You know the consequences." The other female wolf whimpered._

_"I just... can't help thinking." Braz continued, "We were born here, so why should we-_

_Before he could finish, the lead female wolf darted over to him and grabbed his muzzle with her own. The other four wolves looked around to make sure none had heard their lowest ranked wolf speaking of rebellion. After a few moments the lead wolf let go of the omega's muzzle._

_"I care for you, Braz." The lead wolf growled in a low tone, "But there is only so much I can do for you if you get in trouble. That counts for all of you." The lead wolf looked around at the other four wolves sitting around her._

_"Do you think there is a chance we could get away?" Another light gray and white wolf, a male sitting next to the other female, asked._

_"I do not know, Chaff." The lead wolf huffed sitting down in her spot again, "There is a chance we may get caught." The other wolves growled in agreement."_

_"Yes." Said the other she wolf, "Remember Fluke?"_

_"No one could remember more than you, Areol." The lead wolf growled sympathetically. _

_"But I'm sure others support us!" The other light gray wolf sitting next to Braz growled._

_"More than it seems." The dark gray and black wolf sitting next to the lead wolf snarled looking around._

_"Lets not speak anymore of this, Loka, Ender." The lead wolf said, before standing up and walking away._

The white wolf looked up again with newfound knowledge. It was getting lighter out. She turned and sprinted back to camp, thinking about the lead wolf the whole way.

* * *

**R&R please!**


	7. The battle

**A/N Another chapter redone! Well... It's 12:00 at night, and I'm going to head off to bed now. I'll try to finish another chapter tomorrow :) What do you think? Better so far?**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas and characters!**

* * *

**The Battle**

* * *

Light shone through the puffs of clouds and lit up the green battlefield. A light wind blew across the field, giving the world courage to stand up and fight for what it believed in. There stood the Narnian army, strong and proud, but frightened down to their souls. Without their great leader, they were nothing. But they had the Son of Adam, Peter Pevensie, to lead them through the battle, lending them new faith.

Flie stood with her brother flanking her right in their wolf forms, Peter riding a unicorn next to the white female wolf, his eyes scanning the land before him like a true leader. In the sky above a scout flew, his strong wings cutting through the air. The griffin soon landed next to Sail, his wings going to his side as to not hit Flie's brother.

"They come, my lord!" He panted, "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own!"

"Numbers do not win a battle." Orious stated from beside Peter's side, in an attempt to raise everyone's sprit.

"No." Peter said doubtfully, "But I bet they help."

Flie couldn't help but nod in agreement as well, fear filling her blue eyes to the brim. This was her first battle- as it was for the majority of the Narnians present. But she knew she had to keep her attitude positive, so masking her orbs with determination and challenge she looked up and her eyes connected with the Son of Adam's.

She could see the fear plain as day in the boy's eyes, and she gave him a small smile of self-possessiveness, hoping to boost his own. Peter could only nod in response, mimicking Flie and placing a mask of confidence upon his face, even though his fear still burst through.

Looking back, the white wolf spotted a similar look on many of the Narnians. Taking a deep breath, she turned back around, fear making her legs shake. Taking her body under control, she forced herself to remain put and not to run away. Continuing to think of any place she would rather be at the moment, she soon took herself back fifteen years... when things were still fairly simple.

All around her, voices seemed to whisper.

_"Remember!" _

On the opposite side of the battlefield, the White Witch's army appeared, dragging along darkness. Flie could almost feel the hair on Peter's neck standing up in horror of how utterly outnumbered they were. The Witch's General let out a challenging roar, waiting for his 'Queen'.

_"Flie!" _A voice seemed to cry in the wind.

Ignoring the voice, Flie forced herself to keep her eyes glued onto the battlefield, body rigid in fear. She shivered, and Sail pressed his warm body against hers, forcing Flie to look to her brother. His amber eyes held promise and determination, giving Flie more strength.

Across the battlefield the Witch's army began making their move towards Aslan's army. Behind them, griffins appeared over the ridge ready for an attack.

"Flie," Sail growled suddenly looking at his sister, "If anything goes wrong, I want you to run away."

"No!" Flie snarled, "I will stay with you, no matter what!"

Sail sighed, knowing that he wasn't about to win the argument... Females just had that arguing spirit. What they weren't aware of was Peter listening to them, wishing that he had the same connection Flie and Sail had with his siblings. Which led him to wondering when he would see them all again... If he would ever see them again.

"Are you with me? Peter finally asked, looking to Orious. Flie looked ahead again, heart thumping painfully in her chest.

"Till the death." Orious responded loyally. Peter nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"For Narnia!" He cried, holding out his sword like a warrior, "And for Aslan!"

Like a wave, the Narnians leapt forward. For a split second, Flie and Sail, the two white wolves lead in the front of the army, before the cheetahs sped past. Flie had only a few goals, finding the lead wolf as one of the more important ones.

**_"Remember!"_**

Another image of the lead wolf smashed into Flie's head for a moment, before she shook it off. Crashing into the Witch's army, Flie let her teeth and claws find their revenge, soon loosing track of her brother and Peter. One on one with a Witch's soldier, Flie furiously finished him off, looking over to find Sail locked in combat with a werewolf. Lashing around, she sliced open a hag, sending it flying back in pain.

A flash of fire sent all of Aslan's warriors leaping back. One of the phoenixes had created a line of fire between the Witch's army and Aslan's.

Through the flames, Flie saw a wolf. A female wolf with amber eyes and a light gray and white pelt. The scar under her right eye and the patch of missing fur sent Flie back to the Witch's camp where she had seen the lead wolf. Around her stood Braz, Chaff, Areol, Ender, and Loka. All frightened and holding looks of guilt.

The fire soon disappeared when the White Witch herself burst through the crowd. That was when the lead wolf spotted the white one staring at her. A horn sounded on the air behind Flie and Aslan's army retreated, Flie following quickly, taking one last look behind her.

Running close behind Peter and his unicorn, she didn't look back. They fell back to the cliffs, the Witch's army following them all the way. For one split moment, Flie thought this was the end of Aslan's army. Sail was nowhere in sight, and things weren't looking good for them. Suddenly, Peter's unicorn was hit by an arrow. The creature fell, throwing Peter to the ground, and sending Flie scrambling to avoid its mass. Yelping, she quickly threw herself back and missed the body by an inch.

Regaining her bearings, she bolted over to Peter.

"Are you OK?" She growled, looking around to make sure that none of the Witch's soldiers were about to shoot them with an arrow.

Nodding, Peter swiftly got to his feet. Peter suddenly turned and both him and Flie saw Orious and a brave rhinoceros speeding past them and into the crowd of the Witch's soldiers.

"Stop!" Peter cried desperately, but they continued running.

Flie could only watch, praying for Aslan to keep them safe as she realized how dangerous it would be to follow them. Peter attempted to run forward, but Flie caught him pushing him back with her massive wolf body.

"Run!" She shouted, "Get to the hills!" Peter seemed to ignore her, watching helplessly as Orious and the rhinoceros were turned to stone.

_"Behind you!" _

Flie whipped around and barely had time to react as a nasty goblin jumped, ready to kill Peter. Twisting her body, she stood on her hind paws and stretched, grabbing the goblin in midair and slamming it to the ground with her powerful jaws. Adrenalin was coursing through her veins now, fighting was in her blood. In one swift movement, she killed the creature, moving onto a werewolf and forgetting all about Peter.

The ragged creature circled her and jumped, pinning her down with it's sharp claws and fangs at her throat. Flie's forepaws slashed at the monster's belly, slicing it open and killing the creature.

_"Get up!"_

Images suddenly flew through the white wolf's head of Sail. He was lying on the ground, dead. His amber eyes were glazed over, filled with the coldness of only the nonliving, chest stained with blood.

"No!" Flie snarled, opening her eyes when she realized they had shut.

Jumping to her feet, she was suddenly faced with the amber eyes of the lead wolf. There was a moment of silence as the two females glared at each other, waiting for one to make a move. With a sudden shock, Flie's eyes filled with realization.

"Geode!" She whimpered.

"How do you know my name, traitor!" Geode snarled into Flie's face.

"Geode!" Flie whimpered again, the slightest trace of joy across her face as she scooted closer to the beautiful wolf she had once known, "Geode, it's me, Flie! Don't you recognize me?" Geode snarled threateningly, unaware of the war going on around them.

"I took care of you when you were a pup!" Flie whined, "Remember? Sail, me, Nenna!"

"Nenna?" Geode's eyes finally held slight recognition and mistrust.

"Yes!" Flie said happily, "Nenna took care of us all! The White Witch murdered your mother, Adriana, and you father, Maugrim, betrayed us all by turning us into the Witch! Then Aslan took you away to keep you safe!"

Geode's eyes grew as round as the moon as she recalled. The battle raged on around the two females, and more wolves attempted to surround them.

"Flie!" Geode whimpered delightedly as she jumped on the white wolf.

Flie happily met the younger wolf, wagging her tail and licking each other's faces in a wolf greeting. It didn't seem like a war for one precious moment. The other wolves watched Flie and Geode carefully, unsure of what to to.

The sound of breaking glass brought Flie's mind away from Geode, and she swung her head around to see Edmund breaking the White Witch's magic wand. Massive panic spread throughout Flie's body as she made to move away from Geode. The Witch glared angrily at the Son of Adam, and moved to stab him, but before she could stretch her arm to make the deathly blow, a white figure streaked in front of her target.

"No!" Flie screamed in panic as she saw her brother collapse in a bloody heap on the ground, "Sail!"

* * *

**:) R&R?**


	8. The Sight

**A/N Another redo that took me quite a while to finish... sorry for the deadness, when I get all of these chapters finished it will all look a tad bit prettier!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas and characters!**

* * *

**The Sight**

* * *

Peter watched as Sail fell to the ground, bleeding, in front of his brother. Edmund looked down at the white wolf in horror as he laid on the ground, slowly bleeding away his life as the Witch pulled away her broken weapon looking up from her kill in satisfaction.

All this time she had been meaning to kill the runt wolf that had gotten in her way, but something had stopped her. Maybe it was pity or perhaps she had once felt a deep jealousy that Aslan had heirs of his or, yet she did not. The Witch had hoped that she too would one day have a true heir of her own, but she was unable to conceive one. She never told anyone. She had hated Sacara with all her heart for as long as she had been brought into the world. Sacara, so perfect. Always the favorite, so beautiful and smart. How she wished her mother could see her now. Maybe then she would be the favorite. If only Sacara could have seen what she had done to her precious mate, and her country. Mother had personally brought the Witch's sister to Narnia after she had arrived on her own.

Now her nephew lay at her feet, dying and squirming in pain. And her niece was only a few feet away.

"No!" Flie screamed, "Sail!"

Flie bolted over to her dying brother. His breath coming in ragged gasps, eyes clear for only the moment. The light gray and white she wolf who Flie loved dearly sprinted up next to her foster sister and brother.

"Now you see what power I have, runt!" The Witch hissed to the girl, "Now all of Narnia will perish once I kill you. Then you will be with your filthy, perfect mother and her foolish mate!"

A deep fury pierced Flie's heart. She threw herself at the Witch, anger blinding her blue eyes. Edmund jumped back to avoid being hit by Flie's flailing paws. As soon as the white wolf jumped towards the Witch, she hit the traitor with a great force before the Witch could sheathe her sword. But the Witch didn't need her sword.

Jadis swung her broken wand and stabbed Flie's shoulder. The white wolf yelped and jumped back, blood blinding her gaze. A sharp, raw pain spread across her shoulder, and that was all the time the Witch needed.

Jadis pulled out her sword and sliced at Flie's face, the tip of the blade catching the wolf under her right eye. Flie recovered from both wounds quickly, but couldn't aim right due to the sharp piece of wand sticking out of her shoulder and the loss of blood. She stumbled and fell to the ground, morphing back into a human.

Geode had taken to helping Edmund keep the enemies away from her dying foster brother. The rest of her pack didn't need to ask, backing up their leader loyally and protecting the white wolf they had formed a protective semi-circle around.

The Witch's eyes glittered with revenge as she raised her sword into the air for the deathblow. Flie weakly attempted to scramble away, but her vision was blinded slightly by blood. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact of the Witch's sword, but it never came.

There was a loud clang as Peter blocked the Witch's sword from killing the blonde girl who was now behind him. Taking the chance, Flie scooted away and pulled out the broken wand from her shoulder, screaming in pain.

Trying his best to protect Flie, Peter battled the Witch, but she had many more years of experience on him. Jadis swung her sword in the air and brought it down to trip the Son of Adam. As soon as Peter fell to the ground, the Witch sliced his right arm and trapped it to the ground with her sword. Peter cried out in pain and attempted to struggle free as the Witch brought out her second sword. Before the Witch could hurt Peter anymore, she was thrown against the wall with so much force it knocked the breath out of her.

Peter looked around to see who saved him from the Witch, and spotted Flie standing near him, breathing heavily as though she had run ten miles. Her light blue eyes connected with Peter's, frightened, before grabbing ahold of her head and falling to the ground. Standing up, the Witch loomed over the faulting Flie, wielding her sword once more.

There was a sudden roar on the horizon, and a great lion was silhouetted on a high hill of stone. Head held proudly and mane blowing the the wind, his amber eyes bore into the White Witch's with staggering power.

"Impossible!" The Witch breathed.

Before anyone could react, Aslan jumped off of the boulder in one swift movement, and swooped down onto the Witch like an eagle. Peter was mesmerized, and everything went in slow motion from then on as Narnian reinforcements reigned upon the Witch's followers. The great lion looked up from where he was at.

"It is done." He said in a supreme voice.

With a small nod, Peter looked over to see Flie crawling over to her brother. Sail was still laying where he had fallen, covered in blood. He had morphed back into his human form, barely breathing.

"Sail." Flie whispered tenderly, "You're going to be OK. I saw it... don't give up."

Geode padded over next to Flie and Sail. Behind her Braz, Areol, Loka, Ender, and Chaff bowed their heads. The army that Aslan had brought, finished or drove off the White Witch's followers.

Edmund ran over to Peter, and helped him stand. Susan and Lucy appeared over the hill and quickly made their way to their brothers, smiles plastered on their faces. Lucy's soon disappeared when she caught sight of Sail and Flie.

"Lucy." Alan said calmly, "Come, bring your gift from Father Christmas."

Lucy quickly grabbed her gift and bolted over next to Sail. She the bottle and let a drop of the healing potion slip into Sail's mouth. He stopped breathing.

"Sail... please." Flie whispered, letting her head drop down and rest on her brother's chest, not looking at anyone.

Lucy got to her feet and slipped back to her brothers and sister. Peter looked down at his feet, while Edmund couldn't keep his eyes off of Sail out of worry and guilt. Aslan looked on calmly as Geode crept closer to her foster brother, licking his forehead.

"Please, brother." She pleaded quietly.

There was a slight gurgling sound and Sail opened his amber eyes, squinting at the sunlight. His wound had been healed, and his eyes were clear once more. Sail sat up and Geode and Flie cried out in delight and relief. Embracing her brother, she smiled broadly.

Lucy looked down at the vile in her hands with an interested expression.

"Curious, isn't it?" Sail called over to the young girl, after regaining his bearings.

With a smile, Lucy ran off to heal more Narnians.

* * *

Flie dug her nails into the cot as the female centaur roughly cleaned the wound in her shoulder. They were good healers, yes, but awful at being gentle sometimes.

"Try not to flex your muscles." The centaur ordered.

Flie opted for clenching her jaws together. Her eyes drooped from exhaustion, much like the other Narnians. She was absolutely spent from throwing the White Witch against the wall. She wasn't even sure what she had done, but she did it. Then again, she hand't learned all of the powers of the Sight yet. Rasphorn had warned her that some parts of the Sight would tire her physically.

The centaur wrapped her arm with gauze and slung it up to keep her arm from handing at her side. As soon as the centaur turned around, Flie grabbed her tunic-or actually Sail's tunic- and slipped into it. Standing up, she struggled to stand strait from dizziness. Her head throbbed, but she somehow managed to make it to the exit of the tent.

"My lady!" The female centaur called to Flie, "You must rest!"

"This will not take long." Flie promised her.

With a small nod, the centaur went back to tending the other patients. Flie silently walked to the other side of the camp, managing not to stumble and fall flat on her face. If it was one thing that Flie had never been good at, it was keeping her balance.

All of the tents looked the same, a small flag supporting Aslan waving proudly in the wind while flows of gold and maroon danced in the wind. Pausing in her step, Flie tilted her head, shaking a strand of blond hair from her sight. Sound waves of celebrating Narnians reached her ears, causing the edge of her lip to curl up into half of a smile. Through all of the noise, the familiar, deep rumble of her brother's voice reached her ears.

In an instant, the blonde girl knew where he was. Following her senses, she was soon led to the area where the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve's quarters rested. Approaching Peter and Edmund's tent, Flie knocked lightly on the side flap as she walked to the entrance.

"Your majesties?" Flie said, poking her head into the tent, "May I enter?"

Peter smiled and Edmund looked the other way. The young boy was still unsure how to act around the shape shifter. He had only known her for a few days, but from what he could tell, she seemed alright. Edmund had caught his older sister complaining about the way Flie acted, but Lucy stuck up for the strange shifter.

"Of course." Peter said, turning to look back at his brother.

In the corner, Flie spotted her brother leaning against the thick wall. His amber eyes ran over her body, taking in all of the injuries she had gained from the battle in a protective gesture. For the moment, Flie ignored her brother, turning to the two brothers.

"You both did good today in battle." She said, exhausted, "We wouldn't have made it out without you two there." Peter smiled slightly, his head held only slightly higher than before. Edmund awkwardly nodded, not caring too much for a compliment.

"Aslan wishes to see us." Sail said from where he was standing, his amber eyes connecting with Flie's light aqua ones, "Do you feel up to the walk?" Flie shrugged, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her wounded arm.

"As long as you are."

Sail walked over to his sister, turning around to deliver a nod of goodbye to Peter and Edmund. His arm brushed by Flie as he made his way out of the tent. The blonde girl gave a small smile towards the two brothers, before exiting the tent to find her father.

* * *

"You two did well in battle." Aslan started off as Flie and Sail sat down in front of him in his tent.

_'Considering Sail almost got killed...' _Flie couldn't help but think.

"Sacara would be proud of you both, just as I am."

Sail smiled and met his father's eyes, while Flie looked down, feeling a tug on the part of her heart that seemed empty without her mother.

"I believe it is about time for you two to be crowned." Aslan said, standing up and pacing the room calmly.

The two siblings exchanged a startled look, not expecting their father to tell them that.

"Aslan, we are fine remaining uncrowned." Flie said softly, Sail nodding in agreement, "I mean, we've lived all of our lives without it, I think we can live a little longer."

"It is not about what you think is the best," Aslan said, padding up to his children, "but what is best for the good of all. Having a crown will be no different from having no crown to you two."

"Is it what the Elders wish?" Flie asked quietly. Aslan was silent, and Sail shot his sister a slightly annoyed look.

"We shall remain by the future Kings and Queens." Sail promised his father, "Always will we be loyal, and we will accept what we should and must."

"I am undoubtedly certain that you two will be assets to the Kings and Queens." Alsan turned and walked through the tent again, "Now, go and rest. You have both earned it."

Flie and Sail nodded and stood up in unison, leaving Aslan to his thoughts. They silently walked through the camp, listening to the sounds of night. When the two reached Sail's tent, Flie turned to look at her brother, opening her mouth to speak.

"There's something he's not telling us." Sail said before Flie had the chance to.

"And you said that _I _could read minds." Flie snorted, "But you're right."

"You _can _read minds." Sail pointed out dryly, "Get some rest."

"_You _get some rest!" Flie shot back, "You did almost die out there today."

With one last smile, Sail entered his tent and Flie walked across to her own. As she came upon the entrance to her tent, an ominous feeling leaked from the darkness. It was cold... Almost as though Death himself was there. With a small intake of breath, Flie realized who it was. Slowly, she stepped into the tent, containing a shiver.

"I never thought that I would see you again." She whispered into the shadows, "But I guess you didn't have a choice... Did you, Eldraid?"

With frightening stealth, a shadow glided from a dark corner of Flie's tent. The shadow was neither human nor animal. It's eyebrows pushed downward into a sneer.

"If it was my choice, I would not be the one that was forced to do this!" The shadow hissed.

In the light, his pointed ears were slightly visible, along with his pale skin. Flie's orbs soon harbored the same coldness that the elf reflected.

"But it wasn't your choice." Flie pointed out snidely, "So just tell me what you are here to."

With an angry hiss, the elf shoved his face close to the blonde girl's. The scent of pine tree and the mist of a river drifted off of his angry figure.

"Do not push me, changeling!" Eldraid snarled, only causing Flie to smile wickedly.

"You are here for a reason." She said calmly, harnessing her emotion for once in her life, "As one of the nine Elders, you are not allowed to harm me."

With a savage hiss, Eldraid roughly grabbed Flie's shoulders and pushed her against the thick wall of the tent. Flie' s emotion didn't change, keeping the stone hard face that she had only used a few other times in her life.

"Damn you!" He growled, "I can do what I want! It does not matter if I am an Elder or not, I still have the power to hurt you." Flie chuckled lightly.

"And I always wondered how they allowed you to become one of them." Flie sneered, "I mean, they would be just fine with eight Elders."

With a snarl, Eldraid easily threw Flie to the cold ground. She landed with a huff, wincing as her arm bounced off of her body.

"You dare talk to me like that!" The elf raised his voice, "You think that you are better than all of us just because you father is Aslan! Creator of Narnia! King of all! Is that all you really are?" Flie slowly stood up, rubbing her arm.  
"You say that, yet you were one of us once!" Flie accused, "Aslan couldn't save you... but your father saved you by letting you take his place as the fifth Elder. You are no older than I, you have no right to tell me of what I am when you are the same!"

Eldraid sighed, his emerald eyes still glazed over with the coldness that had frozen over his soul.

"They wish for me to tell you, that you will not be able to protect him." He said reluctantly, "You saved him this time-

"And I will save him again!" Flie cried, "Shane told me that the Sight can lie! You can change the future!"

"Not this time, Flie!"

The blonde girl stepped back, startled. Eldraid hadn't called her by her real name for years.

"This time, the Sight doesn't lie." He said softly, "You saw the real thing."

The sound of a small knock on the flap of Flie's tent caused both figures to look over, forgetting about their argument for the moment. In a moment, Flie realized that it was Peter. Motioning for Eldraid to leave, she called for Peter to enter. The elf's figure disintegrated and the tent was silent.

"Sorry," Peter said, stepping into the tent, "I thought I heard raised voices..."

Flie let out a deep sigh and sat on her cot.

"I was probably just talking to myself." She lied, "I do that a lot."

Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times, contemplating on whether or not to say anything. With a nod, he turned to leave, but stopped.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Flie asked.

"You saved my life on the battle field." Peter said, "I don't know what I would have done if I..."

"We saved each other." Flie said, crossing her legs, "And I guess I owed you, for bringing me back my brother. Thanks for helping me too."

"You brought back my brother as well." Peter said with a smile, "Goodnight."

"Night..." In a moment, he was gone. The tent was silent, then through the darkness came a low voice.

"I didn't want this you know. I never asked to be an Elder... Like you never asked to have the Sight. You took it to save the life of another."

"But you're not really dead." Flie said, "You can walk among the living."

"It's not the same." He sighed, sitting down next to her.

"You feel as though you have more responsibility?" Flie guessed.

The elf nodded.

Even in the dark of the tent, his dark brown locks were visible. Eldraid's glowing green eyes pierced through the silence. Flie couldn't help but think that he looked so much like his father. Both the same stance and deep orbs, but he had his mother's temper. Flie had known Eldraid all of her life. She knew how much of a burden it was to look like your parent- Nenna and Adriana had always told Flie that she looked like her mother's human form.

"But I guess it's not so bad." Eldraid finally said, almost as if he had decided upon something.

"Why?" Flie looked over at him.

"I can still do this."

Leaning over, his lips connected softly with Flie's. With a startled gasp, Flie pulled back, only to have Eldraid's hand gently pull her back. Not knowing what to do, she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. She found herself kissing him back soon, but it was all over too soon.

Ending the kiss, Eldraid disappeared from the tent.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	9. A Secrete Love

**A/N New chapter redo, hopefully there will be more frequent updates now that it's summer :) This is a chapter I feel that I have changed a lot. I really wanted to explore deeper into the feel of it, and so I did. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas!**

* * *

I can't escape this hell,

So many times I've tried,

But I'm still caged inside,

Somebody get me through this nightmare,

I can't control myself.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

"Animal I have become"

by 'Three days grace'

* * *

**A Secret Love**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Flie glared at her brother. All through the trip he had been pestering her, and it was getting on her nerves- she was the one who was supposed to be annoying him!

"You will never get there if you keep asking." Flie said in a frighteningly sweet voice.

With a small smile, Sail bumped into his sister from the side in good humor. They were traveling behind Aslan, who was talking with some of the Narnians who were leading the way back to Cair Paravel. The waves on the beach they were walking beside licked the sand softly, as if it were attempting to sooth the wounds of battle.

The castle soon came into view, just beyond the ocean on the horizon. It stood magnificently, claiming the land that it rested upon. The cool limestone was almost soothing, a home to all. Maroon and gold flags floated majestically in the wind just above the walls. Emerald vines crawled up the sides of the castle, claiming it as their home.

All stopped to look at their castle. It was the first time for most of those there to lay their eyes upon it's white stone. Sail turned to look at the Pevensies, who had stopped just behind them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said with a small smile.

They all smiled, speechless. Flie mirrored their looks, and looked out to the sea, marveling to finally be home. She suddenly felt a strange presence... a slight tingling sensation in her stomach that made her heart race.

* * *

_"She is the carrier of the Sight! You are as dead as any of us! This cannot go on!" A vampire hissed at Eldraid._

_"I still love her!" Eldraid yelled miserably, "She love me! You both must understand this!"_

_"You cannot court the living." Shane said softly._

_"And she cannot court the dead." The vampire snapped, still looking to fight, "You are an Elder just like all of us. We had to let go of the past many years ago."_

_"That is why your father trusted you to this task." Shane said._

_Eldraid's eyes blazed as he paced in the forest._

_"I let go of the past many, many years ago." Eldraid snarled, "I let go when I died."_

_"No. You will let go of the past when you let her go." The vampire said, "Until then, you will never be free!"_

_"You don't understand." Eldraid said, turning his back on the two Elders._

_"You are foolish to think that she can love any of us." Shane said._

_Eldraid swung around to face the unicorn and vampire._

_"She loves Aslan!" He cried in fury, "She loves her father! He can walk in her world, and he can live!"_

_"Aslan has had a connection with his daughter since before she was born." Shane said._

_"You don't understand! Neither of you! Now you, Shane, or even you, Adraid!" Eldraid screamed in anger. With that, he turned and stalked away._

_"He does not know what he could do to her." Adraid said gravely._

_"He brings danger to Flie." Shane agreed._

_"Shall we inform Aslan?" Adraid asked._

_"We will attempt one more time to convince this foolish prince before we tell her father." Shane decided._

_"If any of her family find out about this, they will not be happy." Adraid sighed._

_"We shall keep this a secrete for as long as we can, before we tell her father."_

* * *

**3 days later**

* * *

On the third floor of the castle, just down the hall to the right, one floor below the Pevensies' rooms was Flie's room. She had chosen it herself, after looking through all other rooms in the castle, she felt as though the room the had chosen was where she was comfortable. It was one of the least elegant rooms in the castle, but she loved it none the less.

It was a room that overlooked the gardens in the courtyard of Cair Paravel, just beyond was the ocean, and if you looked to the right you could see the deep forest. The balcony was hidden by a small, wide roof that dipped down just over the floor below's window and came back up on the other side.

The ceiling was high and roomy, not confining as the other rooms felt. Like all of the rest of the castle, her room was brightly lit by the sun in the sky, giving it a homy feel. There was a small, stone lined fireplace opposite from her confined, wooden bed. As soon as Flie had moved into the room, she had pushed the bed to the side of the room, close to the window.

The bed had a canopy above it, surrounded by maroon curtains. Small symbols were engraved into the dark wood, swirls and flowers marked in the oak. A few paintings hung on the walls around just next to the large, maple dresser in the corner. There was a simple white changing screen facing the door where Flie was putting on a white underdress, not in any hurry.

At least three other pieces of soft cloth were hung over the screen along with a pair of shoes and a towel that Flie had used to dry herself off with. A lovely dryad stood off to the side, hands folded in front of her body that was made of cherry flowers. A few fairies floated around the room, waiting to fix Flie's hair, even though the blonde girl insisted that she was able to do it herself.

Flie finally stepped out from behind the screen and the dryad floated over, grabbing one of the maroon fabrics and unfolding it. It was a simple red underdress that went over the white one that Flie was already wearing, but under a gold one that would go over it. After helping Flie place it over her head and on her body, she grabbed the golden dress.

It was a lighter fabric with a split down the front middle to reveal part of the red dress below.

As soon as the dryad finished with the dress, the fairies flew over and began combing out Flie's hair. It was all very awkward for the blonde girl to maneuver herself around the dryad and the fairies floating above her head- no one had ever helped her dress before.

While the fairies were dealing with her hair, the dryad was placing what looked like a belt of white flowers around her waist. Flie looked into the mirror and smirked. The fairies seemed to be having trouble with her mid length bangs. Whenever they pulled back her hair, the bangs would fall back to their place just in front of Flie's ears.

There was a soft knock on the door and Flie called for the person to enter. The wooden door flew open and Lucy ran in, all smiles and dressed in a beautiful blue and silver dress. Susan came in more calmly, dressed also in a elegant blue and silver dress.

"Excited?" Flie chuckled with a smile. Lucy mimicked her smile and went to sit on Flie's bed.

"I can't wait!" Lucy said, holding in a small squeal of excitement.

The dryad and fairies soon finished and left the room with bows to show their respect. Susan sat next to Lucy and watched as Flie placed on the golden necklace that belonged to her mother.

"Are you nervous?" Susan asked both girls.

"Completely!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I am a little." Flie lied. She was freaking out on the inside, but knew that she had to keep calm and collected like her brother. This was very important, not only to the Narnians, but to Flie and Sail. The blonde girl couldn't help but think of her mother as she stared into the mirror.

Sail suddenly walked into the room, wearing a golden and maroon tunic that resembled Flie's dress.

"It's time."

* * *

"Long live King Peter!" The Narnians shouted, "Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

In the hall, just outside the guarded door, Flie was peering through the crack of the door with a small smile.

"Long live the Kings and Queens." She whispered.

"Aslan forbid they die before us." Sail said walking up to his sister and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Flie took a step away from the door and sighed to calm her nerves. Her brother's anxious amber orbs met her own skittish ones.

"Now," Aslan said from inside the room, "We crown the Prince and Princess of Narnia- who have waited far too long for this."

Flie smiled up at her brother, who returned the favor before walking through the doors. Flie's breathing increased and she closed her eyes, imagining her mother right beside her.

"Are you watching us, mom?" She whispered, "I hope you're proud."

It was almost as if there was a warm figure right by her side, supporting her. Taking in a deep breath, the blonde girl walked through the doors.

* * *

"I give you Prince Sail, the Strong." Aslan said as Mr. Tumnus placed a silver crown upon the boy's head, "And I give you Princess Flie, the Loving."

Mr. Tumnus turned and placed another silver crown upon the Princess's head. Flie's eyes met Mr. Tumnus's and they shared a small smile.

The two siblings looked out into the crowd, their people, their family. No other feeling in the world could match up to what they were feeling as the Narnians cheered for them.

"Long live Prince Sail! Long live Princess Flie!"

Out on the balcony, a dark shadow lingered. Hidden by the tree it was standing by, his emerald eyes shone with an unknown emotion as he watched the coronation.

"Long live Princess Flie." He growled.

* * *

**A/N I did take out the ending part the used to be this chapter and it will be in the next chapter! ****R&R please!**


	10. A Nanny

**A/N Wow! I think I'm in love with this story. anyway heres a happy chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Narnia or any of their characters!**

**R&R**

**A Nanny**

I opened my eyes to a dark and drafty room. I looked to my left and saw that no one was there. I sighed and shivered. It was cold here for some reason. I sat up and crawled out of the bed wrapping my blanket over my bare body. Eldraid had paid me a visit last night. I hadn't seen him since the coronation. I still felt guilt about keeping this away from my friends and family.

Sail had never really liked Eldraid. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a silver dress with gold outlining. There was a knock on my door.

"Just a second!" I called slipping on my dress and combing out my hair with my hands.

"There's a message here for you!" Peter said.

I ran over to the door and swung it open. Peter was standing next to a squirrel.

"M-my lady?" The squirrel said excitedly, "I-I bring a message from G-Geode! Yes, that's who its from! Geode! The she wolf!"

"Good squirrel," I said holding up my hand to stop him, "Get to your point and tell me the message please." The squirrel nodded.

"I'm s-sorry m-my lady!" He chattered, "Its just that sometimes…" The squirrel went on talking and I gave a weird look to Peter. He just shrugged, and tapped his foot on the ground.

"Anyway," The squirrel finally got to the point, "Geode would like for you to know, yes she told me to tell you. That, Oh this is very exciting! She is having her pups, yes her pups, at this very moment and she sent for you!"

My eyes got wide and I started jumping up and down.

"Thank you, good squirrel!" I said running out of my room to go find Sail.

Peter watched me run for a minuet before following after. I ran down the twists and turns of the castle in my attempt of finding my brother. Finally I found him out in the courtyard with Lucy showing her some of the different types of flowers.

"Sail!" I yelled to him, "Sail, its Geode! She had her pups!"

Lucy smiled and Sail laughed. Peter came running up behind me, out of breath.

"That's great news." Sail said.

"I'm leaving to see her right now, she said she needs help." I informed my brother, "Bye. Be back in a few days!"

"Wait." Sail said grabbing my arm, "How long?"

"A few days." I said, "I'll send messages."

"How do you know were she is?" Lucy asked.

"Were was she born?" I asked, "I know for sure she's going to be at the old den.."

"Be careful." Sail said letting go of my arm, "Some of the White Witch's followers are still out there."

I nodded before leaping into the sky and turning into a falcon to go find my friend.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I walked through the forest with a fresh kill, I could already hear the voices of Geode's pack. I set down my kill and called out to the pack.

"Who's there?" A voice snarled.

"It is I, Ender." I said dipping my head to the dark grey and black male. Ender's face softened.

"You are here to see my pups?" He confirmed.

"They are yours?" I gasped, "How many?"

"You will find out soon enough." He growled like a true leader.

Ender stepped back so I could see my old den, were Nenna had raised us as pups. It was a stone den at the edge of a meadow, protected on one side by a flowing stream and on the other side by a forest of trees. In the spring the stream would fill with fish that lit the forest in colors, and came to breed.

The sent of milk was strong as I approached the den and pocked my head in the entrance. Not to far away lay Geode with three pups lying at her side.

"Geode?" I called softly.

Geode lifted her light grey head and looked at me with soft amber eyes. Geode was a mother.

"Flie!" She woofed tiredly, "You came."

"Of coarse I came!" I said, "My little sister had pups! I would never miss it!" Geode smiled her wolfish smile and rested her head on her paws.

"I sent for you for another reason." Geode growled, "When its time I want you to be my pup's nanny."

My mouth dropped open showing my pearly white canine teeth.

"I would love to!" I said to my sister.

"Good." Geode growled quietly.

I took one last look at my sister's pups. One of the pups looked just like Ender, he had a dark grey muzzle and black paws and ears. The other two pups were females. One female had a black tail and paws, but the rest of her body was light grey. And the other female was like a tiny copy of Geode. I dipped my head to Geode and crawled out of the den.

"Ender, they are beautiful." I told the lead wolf. Ender raised his head proudly.

"Have you any names for them yet?" I asked.

"Yes," Ender growled proudly, "The male is called Keovi, the light grey female is Cheka, and the female that looks like Geode is Nenna. In honor of Nenna's brave soul."

All of the wolves dipped their heads to Nenna's name.

"May her soul find a resting place." I growled, "She would be so proud."

Ender raised his head once more.

"So, will you be the nanny?" Ender asked.

"Yes," I beamed, "I would be honored." Ender dipped his head to me, and went to sit down near the den. A black she wolf padded up to me with a black pup following her closely.

"Flie." The she wolf purred.

"Jenna? Is that you?" I asked jumping up and sniffing my old friend. Jenna licked my head respectfully and nodded.

"Its good to see you once more, my friend." Jenna growled, "This is my pup, Draigh." The black pup next to her dipped his head.

"Today is a good day." I said happily. Ender caught my mood and raised his great head and howled into the clear blue sky. All of the other wolves joined the lead wolf, and expressed all of their happiness in their howl.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I kept a close eye one the three pups playing by the stream. Ender and Geode had taken the other wolves to hunt, and I was left to care for Geode's pups. Jenna had taken Draigh to teach him the proper way to hunt. Today was a bright and clear day. The birds laughed with happiness and soared through the skies.

"Nenna!" I growled, "Stop chewing on Cheka's tail! Keovi, if you fall in the stream don't count on me to pull you out!"

"Oh come on, Flie!" The pups barked at the same time.

"You three best settle down before I tell your mother!" I growled.

The three pups sat down and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and lay on my side. Those pups were trouble. I had only been watching them for not even a week now, and I already was an expert on how to tell when they would get into trouble. For the past few weeks I had sent messages to Sail and the others about the pups, and how I was a nanny. Sail had been very excited to hear that I was a nanny, but he told me he missed me.

I opened my eyes to the sound of the puppies barking again. I looked up to find them tumbling over each other again. The smell of fresh kill also hit my nose and I turned to find Ender and Geode padding back. Ender was carrying a chunk of meat, and hit muzzle was colored red. Ender set the chunk of meat down by me.

I took the meat in my mouth and shook it around for the pups to see. Keovi immediately stopped what he was doing and rushed over to me. He whined and shook his rump in the air, only to be tackled by Nenna.

"Settle down you three!" I growled.

The three pups immediately sat down and looked at me. I set down the chunk of meat and they fell on it. Geode sat down near the pups and closed her eyes, and Ender rested his head on Geode. I sighed and lay down by the stream. I closed my eyes, letting the sun's rays warm my pelt.

_Three horses traveled in the forest. Each of them had a rider on them. One horse carried a little girl with brown hair, another horse carried a blond haired boy with blue eyes, and the other horse carried another blond haired boy with longer hair and amber eyes. _

_The horses stopped and reared back as if scared, and six wolves jumped out of the bushes. _

_"Who are you?" a black she wolf growled. _

_The blonde boy with blue eyes held up his hands in peace. _

_"I am high king Peter." He said, "This is my sister, Lucy. And our friend, Sail. We come in peace to see Flie and Geode." _

_The black she wolf dipped her head to the king. _

_"I am Jenna," She said, "This is my son, Draigh. He is Braz," Jenna said pointing her tail towards a small grey male wolf, "And they are Chaff," She pointed to a light grey male wolf, "Areol," She pointed to a grey and white she wolf, "and Loka." She pointed to a grey male. _

_"Geode, Ender, and Flie are back at the den with the pups." Jenna informed them, "Follow." _

I opened my eyes to see Jenna appearing through the bushes followed by Sail, Peter, and Lucy. Ender and Geode growled and gathered their pups close to them.

"Peace, Ender." I growled, "They will not harm your pups."

"I'll be the judge of that." Ender growled.

"They are here to see you and Geode." Jenna told me.

"I know," I growled, "I saw. Thank you." Lucy jumped off of her horse and ran to hug my neck.

"Its good to see you too." I laughed.

"So much for a few days." Sail snorted as he jumped off his horse, "More like a few moons!"

"Well I'm sorry!" I said sarcastically as I morphed into a human and hugged my brother, "But I really wasn't expecting to be a nanny."

"I know." He said hugging me back, "Its good to see you again."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, how does it feel to be a mother, Geode? Your hardly a pup yourself." Sail asked sitting next to me. Jenna had agreed to watch the puppies while I caught up with my family.

"I'm not that much younger then you!" Geode laughed, "And it feels wonderful to have pups finally, but they are a bundle of trouble."

"I should know." I mumbled licking my paw.

"Incoming!" Jenna called. Before I could react three fluffy bundles jumped on me. Keovi jumped on my neck, Nenna jumped on my tail, and Cheka attacked my stomach. I sighed and rolled over, crushing the pups beneath my body.

"My point." I said.

Lucy laughed as Geode's puppies crawled out from under me and jumped on me again. This time Nenna grabbed my left ear, Keovi gnawed on my paw, and Cheka perched on top of me.

"So when do you think you will return?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." I said shaking Nenna off my head, "When the pups finally grow up and are able to be taken care of by the other pack members."

"How long will that be?" Lucy asked.

"It could be until next summer." I said, "The winters are rough here in Narnia. And with some of the white witch's followers still out there the pack could be in a predicament. If we get attacked when the pups are still young and can't defend themselves, well worst comes to worst, they could be a different story of Sail and I."

Lucy nodded sadly, remembering when I had told her of what had happened with Sail and I. I wouldn't let that happen to Geode's pups. I would die before anything took them.

"I think your starting to sound like that wise wolf you once told me of." Peter pointed out. I smiled and shook the pups off me once more before getting up.

"And we shall honor her to the end of this world." I said, "Will you all be staying?"

"Only for tonight." Peter said, "Tomorrow we must return home."

"Only tomorrow?" Lucy gasped, "But we just got here!"

"We still have plenty of daylight out!" I said trying to make the best of the time, "Come on!"

I ran to the water's edge and grabbed a bone at the bank from the last kill and tossed it into the air, catching it in my mouth. Keovi, Cheka, and Nenna immediately reacted, but before they could run up to me Draigh darted over and grabbed the bone in my mouth. He ran over to Lucy and dropped the bone in her lap. Before she could even grab the bone Nenna and Cheka tackled her to the ground, covering her in wet licks while Keovi grabbed the bone.

Life here, right now, was the way I wanted to live my life forever. Life with the people I loved and cared about. I wanted to be happy. That's the one thing a person wants, to be happy the rest of their life. But I couldn't help but think something was missing. I couldn't help but feel empty on the inside.

9


	11. A dangerous way to live

**A/N Heres another chapter! Yay! I hope all of you like this one! If you haven't done this yet, go to my page and vote for who you think Flie should end up with!!!!!!!!!! I'm just curious to see what all of you think.... :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own no part of Narnia :(**

**R&R :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**A dangerous way to live.**

The forest was silent as the apex predators stalked through the woods. They were following a herd of moose. The twelve wolves guarded and maintained the area around there. They had to keep on the move constantly and always hunt for food when it was available. It was winter, and all of the animals in the forest were struggling. Out of the twelve wolves three of them were still pups, and one of the other wolves was a young adult.

A white she wolf with light blue eyes was keeping and eye on the three pups, which were trembling with cold and excitement. The white she wolf quietly stalked over to the pups and nudged each of them with her wet nose as if to tell them to be quiet. A light snow covered the ground, and it made the she wolf shiver in remembrance.

The pack passed a small open area with a stone overhang and watched as the moose settled down to eat. Today was a good day to hunt, for the herd of moose had many young. They were also cold and week, the summer had fattened them up but now they were hungry and desperate. A light grey she wolf with a scar under her right eyes looked at the white she wolf and signaled for her to keep and eye on the pups.

The pups were still young and they didn't yet know how to hunt. So the best thing for them to do was to keep hidden and away from the dangerous feet of the moose. The white wolf crept over to the pups.

"Stay over by this bush and _don't move_." She growled, "If you move or make any noise you will be hearing from me."

The three pups nodded in understanding and hid under a large bush. The lead female of the pack separated the pack into two groups. One group would attempt to bring down the moose, but if they failed they would drive the moose to the second group who would ambush the moose.

The odds were one to twelve and the moose would most likely not make it, but there were many wolves and there is only one moose to go around. It would be likely that they would have to hunt again to feed the whole pack.

The white she wolf lead a black she wolf, a light grey male wolf, and a grey and white she wolf to a large area of trees and lay down in the snow. In the clearing they herd snarls and cries of pain. There was a deep rumbling noise and the white she wolf saw the herd of moose running to the east. There were more snarls in the clearing, and a shake in the ground.

The first group had been successful in the hunt. The white she wolf got to her feet and stood on her hind legs to see what had happened. She couldn't see anything because of the trees. The white she wolf flicked her tail at the other wolves, and they got up from the snow.

The white she wolf lead the second group into the clearing to find a dead moose. To the right of the moose four wolves were huddled around a mound of fur.

"What happened to him?" The white she wolf asked padding up.

"Braz was taking down the moose when it hit him in his leg." The lead male informed her.

"We don't know how bad it is." The lead female growled.

The white she wolf pushed her way through the wolves and made her way to the small grey male wolf lying on his side. The wolf's leg was severed open and the ground was covered in bright red blood, and he whimpered pitifully. The she wolf licked the small wolf's bloody leg and he yowled in pain.

"We should get him to Cair Paravel." The she wolf said, "He won't last long out in the cold. Braz? Can you hear me? How bad does it feel?"

Braz moaned as the pups came out from under the bush. Their eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Where's the fire?" Braz joked. He knew he was hurt bad, but he didn't want the pups to fear for him.

"No, Flie." The lead male wolf growled, "We cannot risk moving him in the state he is. He should eat and rest while the rest of us go get help."

"That could take days," Flie pointed out, "Weeks. If we take him now he may have a chance at healing his leg, Ender." The lead wolf snarled and stepped forwards.

"Are you challenging me?" He snarled.

"Only for the life sake of a friend." Flie growled calmly.

Ender snarled and took a step forwards.

"I'm in charge of taking care of this pack!" He snarled, "Back off!"

The lead female stepped in between the furious male and the white she wolf.

"Stop, Ender!" She snarled, "You are not helping this situation right now! I say we let Flie take Braz to Cair Paravel and heal him there! He will have more of a chance. Flie, you take Braz and get him to the castle. Chaff you go with them and help Flie with Braz. Go now." The she wolf said before her mate could react.

Flie nodded and morphed into a lioness. She carefully pulled the injured wolf on her back and nodded to her sister.

"Be careful." She said before following Chaff into the forest.

* * *

Chaff lay down next to Braz and chewed up some rabbit for him. The three wolves had made it to the Shuddering woods, but they still had a way to go. The white she wolf lifted her head into the air and called to her brother. Sail lived with the kings and queens in Cair Paravel.

The bleeding in Braz's leg had stopped, but it was turning black from the cold and lack of fur around the wound. Flie kept her head in the air, howling for help. Braz whimpered in pain and Flie growled quietly to herself. Chaff had wrapped his body around the omega's body to keep him warm.

"Anything?" Chaff asked the white she wolf as she padded back.

"No." Flie growled, "If we don't get help soon Braz might die. We're to far from Cair Paravel to save his leg." Chaff nodded sadly.

"A storm is on its way." He concluded pointing his muzzle to the sky.

Above the thick trees and through the snow, the sky was turning dark grey with a certainty of a deadly blizzard. Flie growled quietly and turned back to the wounded wolf. She lowered her snow-covered head and licked his wound till it was clean, ignoring his cries of pain. Chaff watched in silence as Flie tended to her friend.

"Will he die?" Chaff asked slowly.

* * *

A young girl peered out of a window in a high room in a castle. The little girl sighed and looked at a bottle of potion in her hand.

"Lu?" There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The little girl asked. An older boy with blonde hair stepped into the room.

"What are you doing up here, Lucy?" The boy asked, "Susan is looking for you."

"I'm keeping an eye out for Flie." Lucy informed the older boy, "When do you think she will come home, Peter?"

The older boy smiled and stepped next to his sister standing at the window.

"I don't know, Lu." Peter admitted, "Sail is wondering the same thing. We haven't gotten word from her this winter, yet. Life out there is tough." Peter said pointing towards the forest.

"But why can't she just stay here?" Lucy asked.

"Because then she would feel like she is cheating the Narnians." A new voice said.

A boy older then Peter stepped into the room. He had light blonde hair and amber eyes.

"Flie doesn't feel normal around anyone but who she thinks is her own kind." Sail said, "Living in a pack, and dealing with harsh things like winter is her way of feeling normal."

"But she has dealt with the winter for so many years now!" Lucy exclaimed, "Doesn't she want to be with you?"

Sail smiled and walked up to the window.

"Maybe you should go down and check with Susan now." Peter told his little sister. Lucy nodded and ran out of the room, finally feeling the cold chill her bones. The room seemed to chill as soon as Lucy left the room, and Sail stiffened.

"We haven't heard from her in weeks." Peter said bitterly, "Maybe we should-

"Sail." A new voice snarled.

Peter unsheathed his sword, but was thrown against the wall. Sail snarled and turned around.

"Eldraid."

* * *

A white she wolf shivered bitterly from the cold and shook off some snow from her silver pelt. In her mouth she held onto a large chunk of meat. She had just recently made a kill and she was carrying it back to a cave, piece by piece. She approached a stone cave and stepped out of the blizzard. The cave was warmer inside, but it had a dark feeling, and smelled of blood.

"Flie?" A voice called, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Chaff." Flie called back, setting down the meat.

"Is that for me?" Chaff asked looking at the meat. Flie nodded.

"I made a kill about a mile away." She said, "There is plenty for all of us. I am going back to fetch the rest of the kill now."

"You can't!" Chaff growled standing up, "The blizzard is far too dangerous to go back out now! You could get stranded!"

"That's a risk I'll have to take." Flie growled before turning and bolting out of the cave.

It didn't take her too long to find her kill again. Ravens were already tearing into the carcass of a small doe. The ravens scattered as the wolf approached.

"Our kill!" They cawed, "Our kill!" Flie's spirit rose as she listened to the talking ravens.

"Good friends!" Flie called, "I am in need of help, and I am willing to share!" The ravens cawed and rose to the sky.

"Friend!" They called, "Friend in need of help! Of help! Share! Share! One with sight! Sight! Give us food! Food! And away we fly! Fly! We will do, as you need! Need! Of help we give you! Help you! Help us!"

"Yes!" Flie called, "Help me, and I will help you! But first I need you to help me! Find my brother! His name is Sail! Tell him his sister needs help! If you do this for me, I will wait for you and let you feed!"

The ravens cawed in pleasure and raised to the sky, letting the wind ruffle their feathers. Flie sighed and lay down next to her kill. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sail rode on a horse next to Lucy and Eldraid. His face was set in a snarl. Eldraid just looked on, snidely. It was cold out, but they had been given word that Flie needed help. Above them cawed many ravens. Sail looked up to the sky. They had been traveling swiftly all through the night, and now they had finally reached the frozen waterfall at early morning.

Lucy looked dreary, but confident to reach Flie in time. The ravens cawed and flew down to fly next to the group. Peter and Orious looked up and pulled out their swords as the ravens flew next to Sail.

"Message!" They cawed, "Message! We bring a message! Message! Flie sends for help! Help! In the Shuddering Woods she lies! Lies! Near the place were injustice was done! Done! Your sister calls to you in vein! Vein! Hurry before she realizes what was done! Done!"

Sail snarled.

"Do you believe me yet?" Eldraid sneered.

"We have to hurry!" Sail snarled, "She is near the place were Nenna was murdered!"

8


	12. The Past

**A/N Hey guys a new chapter! Yay! this one sort of explains what happens after Nenna died, and also how Eldraid and Flie got to acting like they want to tear out each other's throats. Hope you like this one, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE THIS ALREADY GO VOTE FOR WHO YOU THINK FLIE SHOULD BE WITH IN THE END! I want to hear what yall think about Flie. Any questions comments or concerns please, don't hesitate to PM me! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you don't recognize from the movie or books!**

**Just to tell yall' here are the eight of the nine elders**

**Shane- Unicorn**

**Fledge- first flying horse (yes from the book)**

**Rasphorn- phoenix **

**Eldraid- elf**

**Adraid- vampire**

**Aslan- lion**

**Warrior- dragon**

**Julia- Dryad**

**If yall have any names or ideas for the ninth elder please tell me! (Or you won't get the ninth elder) **

**R&R**

**The Past**

I turned my head to the sky and watched the ravens fly to find my brother. A deep sense of dread entered my guts. What if they couldn't find them in time? What would happen to Braz? Would he loose use of his leg? Would he die? I couldn't live with myself if I let another soul die in my hands.

"Flie!" A deep growl called. I turned my head to find Chaff padded over to me.

"Were is Braz?" I asked as Chaff approached me.

Chaff lifted his muzzle to the air and took a deep breath. From that point of view I could clearly make out the deep scar under his muzzle and above his chest. All of us had marks, scars of our past; mine just went deeper then others.

"He's safe in the grotto." Chaff said looking around cautiously, "Sleeping, he already ate."

"Why don't we eat here?" I suggested, "Then we wont have to drag this back."

Chaff nodded and we started tearing into the warm flesh. I finished quickly and sat back waiting for the grey and powdered black male to finish his meal. My shoulder was killing me; it was acting up again in the colder weather. The grey wolf looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" Chaff asked. I nodded and turned to look around the clearing. To the right of me was a small clef covered in snow.

I turned to make sure Chaff was eating before venturing out to investigate the clef. Under the clef was a stonewall, I slowly approached the stonewall and started at five deeply engraved marks. It looked to be of human nails. Around the nail marks was a slight tint of red, like blood. I transformed back into a human, even though it was cold enough to drive a wolf into hibernation and lifted my hand to the stone. Goosebumps appeared on my arms and I shivered as I came into contact with the stone.

"What are you doing?" Chaff growled coming up next to me.

I ignored the Beta and dragged my fingernails across the marks. Under the marks was a word. Written in blood. I leaned my head in closer to the stone. In the blood I could make out the letters N-E-A. The other letters had washed away a long time ago. A chill ran up my spine, and the heat in my body drained away as I realized were we were.

* * *

Sail shivered as a howl echoed through the trees. He knew that howl, and everyone else seemed to recognize it to. Along with the howl came snarls and more howling. Sail lunged his horse into a run and hurried to find his sister.

* * *

"Flie! Stop!" Chaff snarled lunging for me to try and stop me from howling.

But I couldn't help myself as I recognized the battlefield were so much of my life was lost. I could clearly read the name Nenna engraved into the stone. The memories flooded into my mind.

_My life seemed so pointless now. So unfair. It was then I realized that life was not all butterflies and rainbows, but a dark cold place. I had only realized it now. How could I be such a ditz? Did I not figure it out when Eldraid died? Life had taken everything away from me! My heart broke again and again when I looked down at the lifeless body of my foster mother. I had finally forced myself to pull Nenna's body under the cliff, and now I lay my head on her cold pelt. A light bell rang in the air and I was pulled into complete darkness. _

___________________Days later__________________________

_"Flie, you cannot go on like this!" Shane insisted. _

_"What choice do I have?" I spat bitterly, "My life is gone! Over! Why should I not welcome death as my love and family were forced to do? As my brother was dragged away to his death?"_

_"My dear," Soothed a female voice, "You have much to live for! Your father waits for you! Your brother yearns for your comfort. He needs your help." _

_"But why am I forced into this, Julia?" I asked the Dryad, "Why has all I loved been taken away from me?" _

_"So you can continue with your life." Said a horse with wings, "Nenna's time was near. You can not spend your life in hiding." _

_"But Fledge," I cried, "Nenna was murdered by her own SON! I have no idea were Sail is, and I don't know were to start! I don't want to continue with my life." _

_"Flie," Shane called to me, "We did not want you to know this now, but I think it could bring you hope and possibly restore you love in life as you once did. Flie, I would like you to meet the new ninth elder…" _

_Out of the shadows stepped an elf. I strained my eyes to make out who it was and realized who it was._

_"Eldraid!" I whispered._

_"Greetings, Flie." Eldraid said softly, "Its good to see you again."_

_I took a cautious step forwards before running up to the elf and embracing him. _

_"B-but they told me!" I sobbed. _

_"I know." Eldraid said softly, "I know." _

_Julia, Shane, and Fledge dipped their heads and left us in peace. Eldraid led me over to a boulder they could sit on and talk. I sat down without care on the boulder, not taking my eyes off of Eldraid. _

_"Flie, as much as I hate to say this, you look horrible." Eldraid sympathized. _

_"I know." I said, "I've just been in so much pain."_

_"Flie," Eldraid said firmly, "You have to move around. The witch is after you now. You need to eat, and look for your brother. You can't live like you are."_

_"Its so hard." I cried as Eldraid rubbed my back soothingly, "I've lost so much! I'm just ready to give up."_

_"No!" Eldraid insisted, "You can't give up! If you do you will let the dark win. Don't let the shadows take you over with dreariness and pain. Fear is their key weapon. Right now your Achilles Heel is your pain. Don't let it reach you." _

_I nodded at Eldraid's soothing and persuasive voice. I couldn't help but love him so much. _

_"I will try." I said doubtfully. _

_"Don't try," Eldraid said firmly, "Do. You know were your brother is being held. Go help him." _

_________________________Flie when awake_________________

_I sighed as I finished carving Nenna's name into the stonewall. My nails were bloody and I was in a lot of pain, but I felt better then I used to. It was time to find my brother. I walked over to Nenna's body and rested my head on her body._

_"Forgive me, Nenna." I whispered._

_____________________Later on___________________________

"_You lied to me!" I cried, "You told me I could do it! That I could save him! He's not there! He will never be there! I'm not meant to save him! I hate you!" _

_Eldraid looked shocked and hurt at my words. His eyes glazed over in pain as tears formed in my eyes. Eldraid reached out to comfort me, but I stepped back before he could touch me. Rage was burning inside of me, and it reached the pit of my stomach and filled my heart. _

_"I didn't know." Eldraid apologized to me, "I'm so sorry! He was there they keep moving him. You know I would go to the ends of the world for you. I would do anything!" _

_"But would you stay there?" I asked, "How much do you really love me? My brother is dead! I didn't get there on time! It's your entire fault! I never want to see you again!" _

_My eyes blazed and Eldraid looked sober._

_"Is that what you really want?" Eldraid asked sadly. _

_"Please!" I murmured as I sunk to the ground._

_"Very well." Eldraid choked out, "Goodbye, my love."_

* * *

_  
_

"Is all my fault!" I cried as Chaff stared at me in shock. Chaff looked like he wanted to jump on me just to shut me up.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Chaff growled.

"I did it!" I felt everything inside me pour out to this poor wolf, "I let my brother get taken to his death! I'm the reason Nenna is dead! I killed them all! I'm the reason Eldraid is who he is today!" I sank to my knees and sobbed into my cold hands.

"Sail didn't die." Chaff said calmly, "It wasn't your fault Nenna died! Her own son murdered her. Who is Eldraid? We should leave, _now!_"

I nodded and followed Chaff back to the grotto in silence. I was too numb to do anything else. All of the memories that I had managed to put on lock down had finally escaped and formed a typhoon. Chaff kept glancing back nervously at me to make sure I was behind him. Ahead of us were a loud roar and a squeal of fright. Chaff snarled and I changed into a wolf, together we stalked into the woods to find the cave.

There was a loud roar inside of the cave and Braz shot out, regardless of his leg. When that wolf is scarred he can run like the wind. Braz ran into the trees and hit behind a bush in fear.

While Chaff and I were distracted, something hit me in the side and sent me flying into a tree. I huffed and got up to find three minators and two hags. My vision went blurry and I fumed with anger. I had forgotten who owned the land around here. My vision cleared just in time to find a minator bringing down his sword right on top of Chaff.

7


	13. Choices

**A/N I'm back! Hope yall had a nice week and weekend, I know mine was long. Gosh, I hate stomach aces! So annoying! Right, like I sleep through them half the time! anyways! Here is a new chapter, and not to sound mean OR pushy, but I HAVE NO REVIEWS! IF NO ONE REVIEWS THEN I WILL STOP UPDATING AND PUTTING ON NEW CHAPTERS! I will keep writing but no one will get to know what happens to Flie or Chaff.**

**FYI sorry I had to change something!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I here by swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth about what is mine and what isn't. Ditto.**

**R&R! Or no more chappies! **

**Choices **

"No!" I screeched! Before I could do anything, the minator swung down his sword onto my friend. Chaff let out a horrible screech as the blade pierced his flank above his shoulder. The hags chuckled at my anger.

"Flie!" Chaff called weekly, "Get Braz out of here!" I kept and eye on the minator as I listened to Chaff.

"I'm not leaving without you!" I snarled jumping on the minator that hurt my clan mate.

The minator dodged to the left and avoided my attempt to pierce him with my teeth. The second minator came up behind me and grabbed my tail, while the third minator and hag kicked at me. The other hag went to find Braz.

I flipped my body around and transformed into a lioness, kicking at the minator holding my tail, and used the sight's powers to send the hag flying into the cliff. I sent the other minator flying into the hag searching for Braz, and formed a shield around Chaff. Chaff motioned for me to come over quickly, and I darted over to the wounded Beta. Chaff shivered and coughed as I came closer.

"I-I need-d y-you t-to do something for m-me!" Chaff coughed. I nodded and listened intently to what Chaff was telling me. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as Chaff instructed me with his dying wish. I felt myself starting to grow week as the minators and hags banged at the force field around Chaff and me.

The field around us was suddenly broken, and the hags rushed in to grab me. Before they even ran a foot, there was a loud and short war howl from above the cliff. I glanced up to find Ender and Geode standing proudly, tails held high and nose in the air. Jenna whispered for the pups to stay close to her, and Loka bent his body low to the ground as if to pounce on prey. I turned my head to find Areol darting over to Braz and leading him out of the bush and to safety. Ender jumped off of the hill and pounced onto a hag. But along with the rest of my pack came more foes.

An ogre and three dwarves came out of the shadows and joined the battle. They had heard my mourning call and recognized it from the battle with the White Witch. They knew who I was. The minators and hags didn't give a squirrel's tail about who I was; all they knew was that I was on their land. Two of the black dwarves pulled out a bow and arrows and started shooting. I did my best to make sure none of the arrows hit my friends, but one shaved Ender's ear.

"Watch it!" The lead male snarled.

We were out numbered. Already I could see that all of my friends were tiring. Nenna was holding up her left paw and helping her siblings fight a hag. Draigh was guarding Braz against a minator and a hag. Jenna was leaping up onto the cliff to try and take out one of the dwarves, Geode following closely. I had to do something, or no one would make it out alive.

"Hey!" I howled, "I'm the one you want! I helped kill your leader! I stopped her! I'm Flie, daughter of Aslan! I have the sight!" I used the sight to lift up a dwarf off of the cliff and fling him into a minator.

The ogre, two minators, a hag, and all of the dwarves charged at me, leaving one hag and a minator for the pack to deal with. I let the enemies get so close I could see the white of their eyes before turning and sprinting down the ravine. I ran as hard and as fast as I could until I reached the river. I boldly ran out onto the ice until I reached the middle. I turned and mocked the foes, challenging them to enter my realm. Apparently they didn't take the message that I was lighter then they were. My enemies charged onto the ice.

"Flie!" A voice called.

"What now?" I growled. I turned to find my brother riding a horse above the frozen waterfall, looking petrified at my actions.

"Sail!" I howled, delighted to see him.

It was then that I remembered about whom I was at war with. Once again I was sent flying backwards and sprawled on my back. "I really have to keep an eye on my prey more!" I thought dryly.

I jumped back onto my feet and backed up a few feet. The minators circled around me, while the hags, dwarves, and ogre circulated on the ice trying to keep their balance. My toes spread out wide, and I kept my balance on the ice with my wolf snowshoes. Everyone seemed to be having trouble trying not to slip, but regardless of that the minators charged at me, raising their axes into the air to strike. I used my size as an advantage and ducked under one minator, while head butting the other minator.

The minators slipped on the ice and the blade of their sword hit the ice with a thud. Now was the time. I had to do it. I morphed into my human form and grabbed the axe lying on the ice.

"No! Flie don't do it!" Sails were like the wind blowing through the trees in the summer. But I had to do it. I recalled the last words Chaff had told me.

_"Strength comes only to the body, when there is courage in your heart. Do what you can to save those you love, but never get caught up by those you can't save." _

"Courage." I whispered as the axe tip made contact with the ice.

* * *

"No! Flie don't do it!"

I herd Sail's voice long before we reached the frozen river. I shot a panicked glance at Eldraid, before jolting my stallion into his full speed. When we reached the edge of the river Eldraid looked frightened. I didn't know who he was, and I didn't trust him, but he told us that Flie was in danger. That's the only reason that I came.

"She can't breath underwater!" Eldraid gasped. I turned to see a giant hole in the ice; the water flowing under it was rapid and deadly, almost hungry. On the outlining of the water stood a dwarf, in his hands he held a bow. He was staring into the hole in the ice wearing a panicked expression.

"Can't she morph into a water animal?" Lucy asked panicked.

"No." Sail said quickly as he come up to us, "Only I can!"

* * *

The water hit my skin like a thousand needles. Piercing ice clawed at my face as I went underwater. I opened my eye to find that the minators, hags, ogre, and all but one of the dwarves had gone under with me and were being swept to the bottom of the crushing waters downriver. The water felt so cold it was hot, and my strength was draining quickly. I was far past the safety of the air hole I had created in the surface of the ice. I realized my choice had left me one fate; to drown. I had saved my friends, but I was going to loose my life in their place.

I wanted to scream for help. Get out of this emotionally hard life. Not just to scream for help in keeping my life, but for help in everything. I didn't know what to do. Life not too long ago had seemed so peaceful, so great. Nenna had pups. My little sister was a mother. Something I could never be. Sail and I were set on a path and told to run. Set on a path of obstacles. Of life, with no death. Immortality. Didn't sound so great now. I would give anything, just to be mortal again. I didn't want to see what would become of Narnia. I was glad I was here, right now, doing the thing I wanted most; saving the people I love. I would finally come to the end of my path, and reach the place and steps everyone before me had taken. The end. And I was glad of it.

But a new rage filled in me as I remembered my mother. Sacara and Sail. The fate Sacara had been condemned to, the same fate my own brother and seen the whites of their eyes! The fate my father had taken to save those he loved the most. But there was no getting out of this one. I already saw the darkness. The end of the road was near.

_The pain wore away slowly, and I emerged into a meadow. A golden meadow. The trees had a goldish and maroon color in them, and the grass was a tainted greenish color. I was in a white dress. One side of the dress flowed down to the ground next to my right leg, while the left side of the dress stopped at the middle of my thigh. My hair curled and flowed down my back in light, puffy cloud curls. Around my waist was a belt. Hooked by a small golden plate, with the symbol of a lion. _

_I looked up abruptly to find a beautiful woman. The woman had light blonde hair with darker golden streaks, and light blue eyes. She wore a kind smile, with caring eyes. Her small hands were crossed in front of her, and she looked at me with those big motherly blue eyes. _

_"Hello Flie." The woman cooed, "You probably don't remember me. You were just a little cub. But you were so beautiful none the less." _

_"Who are you?" I asked, staring at the woman. She looked so familiar, but I didn't remember her. _

_"You've grown to be so beautiful, my child." The woman went on, "I don't blame you if you don't remember me. Your brother, Sail, would probably remember me. After all, he did open his eyes before you. Oh, Nenna was thrilled with him. She knew he held a great future when she first saw him. But you," The woman stepped closer to me and ran her hand through my hair, "You had a greater future. Adriana was so amazed with you, Flie. She thought that you could save Narnia from its horrid future. But we all knew you wouldn't. You would only be a tool. Of which we, we still do not know." _

_"Answer me!" I snarled pulling away._

_"Yes, my love." The woman said softly, "But I must tell you something important first. A secrete is not the way to live a life. The truth is the best way to live." _

_"Who are you?" I asked again, "How do you know all of this?" The blonde woman sighed, and smiled. _

_"Flie." She whispered, "Dear, dear Flie. I am Sacara. I am your mother."_

* * *

_  
_

"Were is she?" Sail cried running down the bank, "Flie! Flie! Help me find her!"

Eldraid looked onward into the water downstream, and kept muttering some foreign language Peter couldn't understand. Lucy was sitting on her horse crying, and holding her cordial. Since she had first met Flie, Lucy had grown very close to Flie emotionally. Other then Susan, Flie was the best one to ask for advice. But since Flie had taken on her role with the pack, Lucy never got to see her.

"S-she has to be downstream!" Peter stammered running down.

"No! It's too far! I'll go." Sail called.

In a flash, Sail jumped into the freezing water and transformed into an otter. Sail swept through the chilling water, keeping an eye out for his sister. While on bank everyone else followed on foot or horseback. The river's rage gradually slowed down and the ice got thinner. On the shore of the opposite bank Lucy spotted a small figure lying on the cold ground.

"Peter!" Lucy called, and led her horse through the river. When Peter saw the shape he quickly rode over and called to Sail. The shape was Flie.

Peter jumped off of his horse and ran over to her. She wasn't breathing. Sail ran over to the body of his sister.

"Flie!" Sail's call was antagonizing and painful in the cold air.

Lucy pulled out her cordial and opened it.

"That won't help." Peter said, "She was in the water too long."

Peter tore off his cape and wrapped it around Flie.

"Oh, Aslan! No!" Sail cried as he watched the cold body of his sister.

Peter laid Flie flat on her back, and placed his head on her chest. She still had a heart beat, but it was faint. He had never done this before, but Peter had learned what you were supposed to do. The young king plugged Flie's nose and connected his lips to hers. Eldraid snarled slightly, but didn't challenge Peter as he breathed into Flie.

* * *

_"Mom!" I said breathlessly. It felt as if something was controlling my breath. _

_"Yes, my love." Sacara murmured, "I wish we had more time. Your friends are bringing you home." I looked down to see my mother's shadow. Sure enough it took her natural shape of a lioness. _

_"I don't believe it! Mom, please, comes back with me!" _

_"I'm so sorry I had to leave you, but it was essential to you and Sail's survival. Nenna took great care of you, however. I hope you will someday be able to forgive me for what I did. Give my love to Sail." I could only stand there frozen and helpless as my mother left me again._

_"Mom! No please! Come back! Please! I need you! I'm sorry! Please!"_

**A/N Yes I know, in case all of you ppl weren't inferring, yes Chaff did die. I mean he got hit in the shoulder with an axe!**

8


	14. A difference

**A/N ****I am very disappointed in all of you! I am practically done with this story and I only have one review for the last chapter! By the way, thank you for that aims5! I'm glad to see yall are reading my story. For any of you who are actually reading and paying attention to my A/N notes thank you, because A/N notes are very important! I was hoping to get a chapter up by Halloween, but yall let me down! By the way Happy LATE Halloween and happy EARLY Thanksgiving. Maybe I will be able to put a chapter up on Thanksgiving for a present to yall for reviewing... But thats up to you... everyone better start reviewing for that. I'm also hoping to get a chapter up before December when I'm going on vacation. But I have my hands full right now, I have like three other chapters done right now, and if no one else votes for who Flie should end up with then some of you will be very disappointed in who I choose Flie to be with.... Thanx to the ppl who invented spell check!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you don't recognize!**

**_R&R for a new chapter by Thanksgiving or maybe earlier depending on how good all of you are... :) Enjoy!_ **

**A Difference **

I sat next to a burning fire, wrapped in a towel. I was chilled to the bones, and depressed. I hadn't yet told my brother about seeing our mother. Sadness and guilt creped into me as my eyes stuck to the fire like the waves on the beach shore. Chaff had died; in the same place Nenna had died defending Sail and I. Sail had lent me an extra pair of clothes so I would not have to stay in my wet ones. I was trying to recall all of the information that I remembered about my mom. Sacara had dark blonde hair with golden highlights; her hair was curly all the way past her shoulders, and stopped right under her shoulder blade. Sacara also had unusually light blue eyes for being a lioness. Now I knew why everyone told me that I looked like my mother, it was because they were telling the truth.

Sail crouched down next to me and stared into the fire with me. Lucy had fallen asleep and was laying her head against Peter's shoulder while he was cleaning his sword.

"Did she look like me?" I asked without looking up. Sail closed his eyes and tried to remember what our mother looked like.

"Very much." Sail said quietly, "You have her eyes."

"Light blue, and full of mischief." I laughed quietly, "Nenna told me. I know she had light blonde hair with golden highlights that curled down to her shoulders. I just wish that I could have seen her when she was alive. I bet she was really caring and nice. That she loved everyone."

"Sounds like you've already met her." Sail said. I laughed and wiped away a tear one my cheek, making it's way down to my mouth.

"You have no idea."

"I thought I lost you today." Sail whispered, "I don't know what I would have done if you had left me."

"I promised never to leave you, remember? Besides Nenna and Sacara wouldn't like it if I left you here." Sail kept his mouth shut for a while.

"I guess I have to thank Eldraid when I see him again." Sail snarled.

"You don't have to thank anyone you don't want to thank." I murmured, "Sail, were is my pack?"

"They are keeping vigil for Chaff in the northern woods." Sail said, "They're coming with us back to Cair Paravel with us. Braz is doing fine. Some of the healers are with him now. How have Jenna and Draigh been doing? As in fitting into the pack."

"They're like family. Everyone is. We work together like a team. It's going to be hard now that Chaff is gone. He was a great wolf." I closed my eyes.

* * *

_ "Spread your feet!" Chaff growled, "The closer your feet are, the more likely your are to trip and scare away the prey." _

_ "Wow, I didn't know that." I said. _

_ "It was one of the first things my father taught me." Chaff said, "Keep your tail down. You can't raise it like a banner. Some of us don't know how to change forms, so we have to do things right the first time."_

_ "Are you saying I can't hunt in one form?" I challenged the Beta wolf. _

_ "Yes and no." Chaff growled circling me, "You didn't learn how to hunt right." _

_ "I was abandoned at seven months by my lion mother, and taken in by Nenna, then went into hiding for half of my life. I didn't have time to learn how to hunt. I didn't have the luxury of living in a pack all of my life." I said sarcastically. _

_ "Well then, let me teach you the pack way of life."_

* * *

_  
_

_ "Faster!" Chaff called to me as I chased after a rabbit, "You'll never catch him at that speed! Move your legs! Let the wind carry you! Forget how tiered you are!" _

_ "I'm running through trees!" I snarled. _

_ "The trees are out of the question. Its you. You're relying too much on your powers. You need to trust the animal inside of you." _

_ "But the true animal inside of me is a lion!" I said stopping in front of Chaff. _

_ "Well then," Chaff growled, "I guess we should stop training you. If you are but a lion, then you will never be a true wolf." _

_ "How old are you, like fifty?" I laughed. _

_ "I am younger then you, yet I seem to be more mature." Chaff shot back. _

_ "Hello? Immortal."_

_ "That has nothing to do with the fact! You mature into adulthood when you are ready for it." _

_ "Are you saying I'm not ready for it?" I asked. _

_ "No, you are not accepting it. You wish to remain young and free."_

* * *

_  
_

"You learn only from the best." Sail said softly.

"He was really a good wolf. After living with everyone for such a long time, I could never imagine them working for the White Witch."

"You look tired," Sail said pushing himself off the ground, "You need to sleep, and I wont take no for an answer."

"I will." I smiled.

* * *

_"Flie! Flie! Flie! Wake up you silly sleepy head! Yeah, silly sleepy head! Come on! Wake up! Come on, were going to Cair Paravel! We're going to go to a castle! A castle! Hurry up!" _

_ "Keovi! Cheka! Nenna! Leave Flie alone! She's sleeping!" _

_ "Awww! But mom!" _

_ "No buts! Go find your father and bother him, or find Draigh." _

_"Wait, what? Why me?" _

_ "Because you're still considered a pup, Draigh!" _

_ "Draigh, listen to your leader!" _

_ "Yes mother." _

_ "Draigh! Draigh! Take us to the river!"_

_ "No take us to the cliffs!" _

_ "No I want to go to-_

_ "I said we're going to the river!" _

_ "No! We are going to the cliffs!" _

_ "But what about-_

_ "Quiet, Cheka! We're going to the river, right?" _

_ "Fine…" _

I woke up to the sound of Geode's pups arguing about what they were going to do. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Talk about a hand full." Peter said crouching next to me and handing me a pouch of water.

"You have no idea."

"They actually did superb during the fighting." Areol said as she approached.

"I would expect no better of them." I purred, "They were taught by only the best."

"It should take us about two or three days to get back to Cair Paravel if we go at a steady pace." Peter said staring at a map in his hands, "Could you send message to the castle, Orious?"

"Yes, my liege." Orious said, "As soon as possible."

I smiled as I quickly ate my breakfast.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked walking over to me.

"Oh, nothing." I snickered, "Its just that you outgrew that stupid haircut." Peter smiled, and let out a short laugh.

"You thought it was stupid?"

"It looked like you put a bowl over your head and cut." I laughed, "You never should have let Mrs. Beaver cut your hair. You should just let it grow out."

"Ok then. I'll take your advice." Peter smiled.

"Good." I stood up and whipped off my hands on my trousers, " Because you need it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peter asked chasing after me as I limped around camp to find my brother.

"It's not supposed to mean anything." I said, "It just means I didn't like the haircut."

"Don't let Mrs. Beaver hear you say that." Peter laughed.

"Look, just because Mrs. Beaver thinks she needs to give you a haircut, doesn't mean you need a haircut."

"What do you want me to do? Seriously, its like you've never met her." Peter quarried.

"Just say no. She isn't likely to hurt the High King of Narnia." I laughed.

"Fine then, I will say no."

"Good for you, now were is my brother?" I asked.

"He's with Jenna. Over there." I turned to find my brother in his wolf form, sitting under a tree talking to Jenna. I was about to walk over there when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Eldraid!" I exclaimed turning around, "Seriously, you need to stop doing that!"

"Sorry." I could tell he didn't mean it. I shook my head and smacked his right arm.

"This world," Eldraid said unexpectedly, "Had so many lies. Some of them are right in front of our noses." I couldn't tell if Eldraid was talking to me or not, "Others, you have to search for the truth." Eldraid adjusted my body and turned my head so I was looking at Draigh.

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered.

"The truth must be revealed." Eldraid whispered into my ear. Eldraid turned my head from Draigh to Sail, "Look. Look very closely. I'll come back for you." Eldraid kissed my cheek and disappeared.

* * *

"Truth must be revealed? Girl, you're going crazy!"

"Tell me something I don't know." I laughed, "Geode, you know what it means."

"Well, maybe he doesn't, mean you." Geode suggested, "But I do think you should tell someone. Other then me. Sail is suspicious. He keeps asking me. I can't lie anymore, Flie."

"I know Geode! But I need you not to reveal it to anyone, please!" I pleaded, "I need time!"

"For what, Flie?" Geode asked, "Lying doesn't solve anything! Whatever your sorting out, do it fast. You've changed since… well since the incident with Braz. I don't know what it is, could it be the fact you had a slip with death? What ever it is, I love you and I don't want to loose you. Please, think about what I said, Flie." Geode said getting up off the ground.

I sighed and lay my head on my paws. It had been three months since Braz had lost use of his leg. I was still limping, and Geode was pressuring me into telling Sail about Eldraid. Spring pollen was floating in the air outside of Chair Paravel. I knew Ender was anxious to get back to his territory, but Geode had convinced him to stay at Chair Paravel. _'What would Chaff tell me to do?' _I thought, _'He would yell at me for feeling sorry for myself, and tell me to get off my tail.' _Or in other words, he would tell me to… tell Sail.

_"But what was Eldraid talking about?" _

The question hovered around in my head as I sat in the gardens of Cair Paravel. _'I'll tell Sail when I figure out what Eldraid was talking about.' _I decided.

* * *

"Flie we need to talk."

Crap.

"About what?" I asked innocently as I waltzed into the castle.

"Don't give me that, Flie." Sail growled, "I just want to talk."

I sighed in defeat and followed Sail into the huge library. Books were stacked into the high shelves and dormer windows jetted out of the side of the castle outside. This was the brightest place in the castle.

"Flie, I need to know what's going on between you and Eldraid."

"What!" I asked, dumbfounded as I ran into a stack of books on the floor.

"I know you still love him." Sail said, "I can see it in your eyes whenever I see you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." I whispered.

"Flie, please don't tell me that your still courting him." Sail pushed on.

"Sail, you don't understand." I said louder.

"You are! Flie you don't realize what you're doing!"

"You. Don't. Understand." I said more roughly.

"No, Flie. You don't understand what you're doing to yourself! You are entangling yourself around death!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed in fury. How could my brother not understand that I was still in love?

"I love him!" I cried, "You don't know what it's like! To loose someone you love! To loose someone who was your life! Eldraid was ALWAYS there for me! Even when you weren't!"

"Flie." Sail said stepping forwards to put a hand on his sister's shoulder, but she backed away, "I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you. I'm sorry Eldraid loved you more. But I think of you every day. Flie, why did he tell you this? Flie, I trust you."

"If you trust me then why won't you tell me?" I whispered. Sail sighed and stepped back.

"You might want to sit down." Sail led Flie to the edge of the window, "Flie, its Draigh and Jenna. Flie… Draigh is my son. I took Jenna on as a mate what I was being held captive."

I gasped and shot up. That was what Eldraid was trying to tell me. I had a nephew. I had screwed up big time. Silent as the wind, I walked out of the library, unaware that Peter had herd the whole conversation.

9


	15. Warning

**A/N Hey guys, ok so I'm glad SOME of you are reviewing, and for that I thank you. I'm glad that 'yall are at least reading it. I thought that 'what the hell' why not put up a new chapter? I mean, its Veterans day. So here is a new chapter. **

**FYI For all of those too proud to review I at least want you to do this for me. Go down click the review story and give me a rating. From 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being of awesomeness, I need you to give me a rating for that, so I can tell if I have to kick it up or not. Don't forget that I'm waiting for 'yall to do this before Thanksgiving! Love all of you!**

**R&R :) **

**Warning**

"Were is she?" Sail wondered, "I hope she's ok."

"She'll be fine." Geode assured her brother, not sounding too concerned, "A couple days and she'll come home."

"But what if she doesn't come home?" Sail asked, "What will happen then? It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have told her. I should have left the subject in the shadows."

"No, Sail." Ender growled, "Flie deserved to know. You're her brother, just like she is your sister. Flie doesn't need to be kept in the dark. She is old enough to be fine on her own; she has to make her own decisions. Just like you have made yours."

"She can't have gone too far." Peter said, "She has a responsibility now. If I know her, she'll never stray too far from the pups."

"Yeah, but what other things has Eldraid influenced my sister to do?" Sail said, "Eldraid holds a bone over Flie now. She is mentally week at this point."

"Death is a menacing thing." Lucy pointed out.

"Maybe she has the wrong idea." Edmund suggested, "I mean, her love was killed when she was young. Everyone around her was taken away, why not think that life is not such a great thing after such drama?"

"We have to give her a few days." Peter said, "Try not to rush her."

"We can't rush her?" Sail sounded outraged, "No. You've never met Eldraid; I'm the only one who knows what Eldraid truly is! He is selfish. He only thinks of himself, and his own needs. He gives no heed to anyone else's pain or suffering! He wants to draw Flie away from me. From us."

* * *

Sobs rippled through Flie's small frame. Everything had altered so rapidly. She was resting at the place were her father had given his existence for Narnia's future. She knew she had to set out back to Cair Paravel some time and face Sail. He had surprised her with the fact that he had a mate and pup. A pup she had protected with her life. A pup she had been a nanny to and been helped out by. Now she saw the resemblance. Draigh had the same thick fur around his neck as Sail, and he also had amber eyes. _'Did Aslan know?' _Flie thought. He must have. Flie now remembered how Aslan had talked with Sail after Flie left.

_ "Aslan," Sail sighed. _

_ "I know, my son. There is no need for words. What's done is done." _

_ "I can't help but think I made a bad choice. I'm keeping it away from Flie." _

_ "Do you love Jenna?" Aslan asked. _

_ "Yes!" Sail answered confidently._

_ "Then your decision is exceptional." Aslan smiled._

_ "But what if Jadis finds out?" Sail asked, "I don't know were Jenna is, or how many pups she had!"_

_ "Peace, my son." Aslan purred, "Jenna is safe. One of the wolves in Geode's pack helped Jenna into the mountain, and he is hunting for her there. She is safe with her pup." _

_ Sail's eyes lit up with joy at the mention of a pup. Was it a male? Was it a female? What did it look like? Was Jenna receiving enough food? Aslan let out a rusty laugh. _

_ "You will see her soon, my son." Aslan said, "Until then, I wish for you not to tell your sister."_

_ Sail nodded. He knew that the news of him having a son would be too much for Flie to handle._

"What in the name of great elders are you doing down there, girl?" Boomed a voice from up above.

Flie looked up hopelessly.

"Your Warrior."

"Yes, and I suppose you're a ground squirrel." Warrior rasped, his great tail wavering in the heavens.

"Well no…"

"Then get off the earth and face me!" The dragon roared.

Flie jumped up in fear of the great dragon. This was the first time she had ever met Warrior. She wanted to make a good impression, but she couldn't find the strength inside of her to do that.

"Well, I suppose you found out about your brother's mischief!" Warrior roared.

"Well yes…"

"And now I infer your sulking about how he should have told you, and you feel betrayed, and oh my personal favorite why me?" Warrior laughed sticking his head directly in front of Flie's face.

"W-well I-

"Well! Well! Well! You feel sorry for yourself! But its not you who has to live with this decision, youngster! Haven't you figured it out for yourself? My! No wonder they sent me to deal with you! They're weary of your relentless wining and sulking! You have no self-jurisdiction, lass! We all try to assist you in the work you do about Narnia, and you go waltzing off droning about how it's, by no means, about you! Do you know what its like to gradually loose your mind?" Warrior sounded downright irritated.

"No sir!" Flie alleged immediately.

"I didn't think so." Warrior growled, "Now, are you ready to go back to Cair Paravel and contract with your brother? Or will I have to haul you back there by your irritating little muzzle?"

"I think I'll-

"Hauling it is!" Warrior called.

"Wait, what?"

Before Flie could react, she was grabbed and thrown onto the vast dragon's back.

"I would hold on back there if I were you!" Warrior called, before jetting into the air.

* * *

"Ow!" Flie moaned rubbing her aching back.

"At' was a little more rough then I intended for it to be." Warrior said thoughtfully, "Has it knocked any sense into you yet?"

"No, but I think you knocked the wind right out of me!" Flie snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me, young miss!" Warrior roared.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't be perfect!" Flie said sarcastically, "Besides, being chucked into an apple tree in the courtyard of Cair Paravel isn't exactly on my to do list!"

"Maybe that's what I was aiming for!" Warrior snapped back.

"What? To fracture my spine? I don't think so!"

"I had perfect landing!" Warrior boomed.

"Define perfect." Flie mumbled sarcastically.

"Being complete of its kind and without defect or blemish." Warrior said.

"I was kidding!"

"Well I don't 'kid'!"

"Hey, you could have given me warning before throwing me into a tree!"

"Well what were you going to do? Evaporate the tree into thin air? I don't think so!"

"You can't control what I do!" I snarled.

"Flie!" Lucy yelled running out into the courtyard followed by her siblings and Sail. Lucy ran up to Flie and embraced her, "You came back!"

"Like I had any choice." Flie mumbled looking up at Warrior.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, looking up at the dragon.

"I am Warrior." Warrior introduced himself.

"Good to see you again, Warrior." Sail nodded to Warrior, "Thank you for bringing home my sister."

Flie snorted and turned away from them, still holding Lucy. Lucy turned her head and smiled at Warrior as they limped off to sit on a bench. Before Flie could get close to the bench, she stopped and clutched her head.

"Flie?"

Flie's breathing increased, and her heart raced. Her pupils dilated, and her muscles tensed. Peter looked up at Flie.

"Flie!"

Peter ran over and cached Flie before she hit the ground. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Sail and the others rushed over.

_ Eldraid stood over Flie's bloody body._

"Flie!"

Sail opened his sister's eyes to find them dull.

* * *

_ In Eldraid's hand, he held a familiar stone knife. Flie recognized it as the knife that killed her father. Sail and Peter screamed as they rushed over to Flie's lifeless body. Blood was poring out of a wound in her side._

* * *

_  
_

"Leave her be!" Warrior growled stalking over.

Sail wore a panicked expression as Susan held Flie's head in her lap.

* * *

_"She's mine!" Eldraid growled, rushing at Sail holding the knife._

* * *

_  
_

"It's the sight that's doing this to her." Warrior growled.

"Can't we do anything?" Edmund cried.

"She is receiving a warning, do not disturb her." Warrior dipped his head to sniff Flie.

* * *

_ "Flie no!" Sail clutched his little sister._

_ Flie's breathing had stopped. Her heart beat no more. Her eyes betrayed no sign of life. Her face was pale, and she went cold. Flie was dead. _

7


	16. Take Evasive Action

**A/N Hey 'yall I'm back! I come in peace with a new chapter! I only come to hurt you... LOL just kidding. You guys have been very good, so I'm rewarding you with TWO new chapters! one now, and the other on Tuesday or Wednesday. I haven't made up my mind yet, but you can help by pressing the pretty little review button at the bottom of the screen! :)**

**R&R the more reviews the faster I put up the chappy. **

**Take Evasive Action!**

"What does it mean?" Flie demanded as she stared menacingly at Warrior. Warrior looked at Flie calmly, but didn't answer, "You are an elder, are you not? You know what it means! Tell me! When it happens?"

"Even if you did understand what it meant, you can't change it!" Warrior growled, "It is essential that everything goes as planned. We, the elders, have just told you our plan."

"You, the elders, not including Eldraid, right?" Sail asked.

"What was the plan?" Peter asked.

"I-

"She cannot tell you!" Warrior interrupted Flie.

Peter glared daggers at Warrior. He was the king, and already he didn't like running into the forest blind.

"But how will we know what to do if we don't know the plan?" Peter emphasized.

"You don't." Warrior growled, "You won't. And you will not change what is to be done."

"Warrior's right." Flie said, "If I tell you, you're going to attempt to change the future. We can't risk it."

"For once the girl speaks the truth." Warrior garbled.

"Ignoring." Flie whispered to herself, "If it's me Eldraid wants," Flie raised her voice, "then shouldn't we make it easy for Eldraid to get me?"

"No!"

"Brilliant!" Warrior and Sail said at the same time. Sail glared at Warrior.

"So you don't want Eldraid to be an elder?" Susan asked, sitting next to Lucy.

"He was never meant for the job." Warrior said, "That was one thing all of the other elders' agreed to. After Eldraid's father passed on his job to his son, Eldraid wasn't the same. All he sought was power."

"Power to rule." Sail snarled.

"By going through me." Flie spat, "High royalty. A father that helps rule and watch over a powerful and rich land, and a mother who could shape-shift. Eldraid already ruled over the elves, if he got me…"

"Then he would rule over two worlds." Lucy finished.

"Or beyond." Sail added.

"I'm starting to hate this Eldraid guy, even more." Edmund shivered.

"All that power…" Flie whispered, "Imagine what he could do."

"Not to mention if he had the power to shape-shift, as you and your brother can." Warrior put in. Flie sighed and sat down.

"Why?" Flie asked, "Why does he crave power over all else?"

"That, my dear." Warrior said rising from the ground where he was lying, "Is something you have to find for yourself. Don't forget all of the people who trust you, and would do anything for you."

"Will we see you again?" Lucy asked.

"In time." Warrior rumbled.

"Thank you." Peter said. Everyone but Flie echoed him. Instead she sat looking at the ground.

"Eldraid is not in notice of what has happened." Warrior growled, "Take caution. I was able to block us from his view for now, but as soon as I leave Eldraid will be watching your every view. I can spare you time, but not very long."

"What should we do?" Edmund asked.

"Ciphering." Flie mumbled.

"A secret way to send notes, with Eldraid not able to read them?" Peter asked.

"It is a compelling idea." Warrior growled, "Just be careful. Have one person get to that." Everyone turned to look at Edmund, who nodded.

* * *

Edmund stared intently at the scroll in front of him. On the scroll he had written a secret message to everyone. Yesterday he had given everyone a small piece of paper, and told him or her to hide it. On that small piece of parchment he had written the code to the messages. Flie had informed them that she had spotted Eldraid in the castle, and they were all taking extra caution. Everyone would carry their code on them, so Eldraid would not find it. Warrior had been right; Eldraid was keeping tabs on them. But he no knowledge of the meeting they had with Warrior.

#1 8^* Zot T$^) 18#2 E~ ()

Edmund was pleased with his work. Smiling to himself, he raced out into the castle to find Flie.

"You've got to be kidding me." Flie sighed as she ciphered the message.

_If You Can Read This Pass It On_

"This is going to take forever." She grumbled as she looked for Peter.

* * *

"Just take my word on this, it's going to work." Edmund assured his sister. Susan looked doubtful, but nodded, "Once we get it down, we can make a plan. Sail has the note, he's the last person."

At that moment Sail burst through Susan's doors.

"I thought I might find you here." Sail called to Edmund, "It's been to everyone, I think we're ready. Flie's hectic, but Peter managed to calm her down some."

"Did she have another vision?" Lucy asked sitting on Susan's bed.

"When did you get there?" Sail asked, "Yes, _he_ is still in the castle."

"Me? I was here the whole time." Lucy said, "Do you think he's still watching us?"

"I know he is." Sail cringed, "But he's focusing on Flie right now."

"Do you think we should let Flie know what we're planning on doing?" Edmund asked, "I mean, I know we're suppose to keep it away from her, but don't you think she deserves to know?"

"We can't let her know." Susan explained, "If we know her, Flie is just going to find some way to alternate it to make sure the future is the same."

"How do you know she is going to die?" Lucy asked.

"Intuition?" Sail suggested, "She's my sister? I know when she's lying. Warrior also suggested it. What else would they be keeping away from us?"

* * *

"Flie, I just think-

"Shhh!"

"But Flie-

"Shhh!" Flie tensed and looked around, "He's here." She whispered.

Peter looked around, it was too soon. Where were the others? The ballroom was silent. The air was heavy. Flie's heart raced, and she turned to face Peter.

"You have to get out!" She hissed, "Now!"

"What about you?" Peter exclaimed.

"He's getting stronger." Flie whispered, "If I leave now, he's going to follow me. Go get the others." Flie pushed Peter towards the doors, "Now!"

Peter turned and fled. He ran as fast as he could through the doors to find his family. Flie closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Eldraid stepped silently out of the shadows.

"You are keeping secrets from me, my love."

"Everyone has secrets." Flie said.

"Is this," Eldraid pulled out a stone dagger, "What you were planning on using?" Flie whipped around to face Eldraid.

"Were did you get that?" Flie hissed.

"I knew you had it the whole time." Eldraid whispered, "You can't keep anything a secret from me, my dear." Flie gasped and ran to the doors. Before she reached them, they slammed shut, and Eldraid was standing next to them.

"Why do you keep secrets from me?" He snarled, "Do you not love me? After everything I have done for you!"

"For power!" Flie cried, "I do not love you, and you do not love me! You have used me! And you say that I kept secrets from you? How long until you were going to tell me that you were going to kill my friends and family? Never! Let me out!"

Eldraid threw Flie against the wall forcefully, causing her to cry out.

"Everything I've done! Everything I'm doing is because I love you!" Eldraid screeched, "To bring you closer to me!"

"Do you think I'm going to do that now?" Flie spat.

"You haven't killed me yet." Eldraid pointed out, "So that's why I'm going to have to kill you."

"I can't kill you." Flie snapped, "Your dead! And I'm not! Your **dead!**"

"You underestimate me, my dear." Eldraid laughed, "I may be dead, but I can still kill you."

There was banging on the door behind Eldraid. Peter, Edmund, and Sail were attempting to get in. Eldraid laughed.

"Your friends can not save you now!"

Eldraid lunged at Flie, holding a knife, but missed when Flie rolled out of the way. Flie used the sight to send Eldraid flying into the wall, and rushed over to the door.

"Sail!" Flie called franticly.

"Flie!" Came Sail's muffled voice.

Eldraid rushed at Flie again, grabbing her and towing her away from the door while she was screaming bloody murder. He was still keeping the door shut, but Flie was weakening his power by attempting to pry open the door using the sight. It was a fight to the death.

* * *

"I'll go and try to get on by the balcony!" Edmund called, running outside.

"Push harder!" Sail strained.

"Sail!" Flie's voice came through the door.

"Flie!" Sail called back in panic.

Sail heard his sister screaming on the other side of the door. Peter pushed harder in an attempt to open the door. All seemed hopeless now.

* * *

Eldraid was too close now. Flie attempted to scoot away, but was grabbed by the elf.

"You're actually trying to run away from me?" Eldraid laughed, "You don't have the strength to kill me, do you? And to think I actually love you. But I guess that's what sacrifice really means."

"You don't know what sacrifice really means!" Flie snarled as Eldraid held the knife up to her throat.

"What do you know about sacrifice?" Eldraid snarled back. An arrow soared through Eldraid, causing him to look up. Susan was standing on the balcony wielding a bow, Edmund standing next to her. Peter and Sail burst through the doors, Lucy following them closely.

"Come any closer," Eldraid hissed, "I'll slit her throat!"

Sail took a step forward, but stopped when Eldraid pushed the knife closer to Flie's throat. Lucy was panicking and staring at her family members as if to tell them to do something. Sail put his hands in the air.

"Don't hurt her." He pleaded. Eldraid laughed and looked down at Flie.

"Any last words?" He growled.

"Yeah," Flie choked, "I sacrificed everything for you." Eldraid smiled, "I hate you."

"It could have gone perfectly." Eldraid cooed.

"Never." Flie hissed, "Goodbye, Eldraid."

"What?" Before Eldraid could react, Flie flipped her body around and grabbed the knife, piercing Eldraid in his heart. Eldraid stared at Flie in shock, before dropping to his knees.

"I'm sorry." Flie whispered, "But you were wrong."

* * *

8


	17. Living with the past

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood,_

_There's no alibi,_

'_Cause I've drawn regret, _

_From the truth of a thousand lies,_

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away,_

_What I've done, _

_I've faced myself,_

_To cross out what I've become,_

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

**What I've done**

**By Linkin Park**

**A/N Hey everyone. as I said in my last chapter... well if you didn't read it go back and do that. Happy Turkey Day! lO **

**FYI I'm almost done with this story and I'm going to start the second one by at least late or mid December. And don't worry, this is an evolving romance. :)**

**Disclaimer: GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**R&R! **

**Living with the past**

"Is it over?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Sail assured the young queen, "That was the same knife that killed Aslan," Sail paused, "It was cursed by the White Witch."

"I don't get it." Susan said coming up, "I shot an arrow, but it went right through him."

"Eldraid was a spirit." Flie said looking up from Sail's shoulder, "He was already dead."

"Then how could that," Edmund pointed to the dagger, "Kill someone who is already dead?"

"Don't you recognize it?" Sail asked, "That's the same dagger that killed our father, Aslan. The White Witch put a spell on it so it would murder him, then hid it from this world."

"But how did Eldraid find it?" Lucy asked.

"What's lost is always found." Flie said simply.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean?" Flie responded as she sat on her bed.

"I mean, you're free from Eldraid. Were are you going now?" Peter explained, "Will you go back to the pack, or will you stay with us?"

_"Free, right" _Flie thought, "I don't know were I'm going. I think I just need some time."

"Whatever you do," Peter said, "Just remember it will affect you're brother. He loves you, and would do anything to protect you. If you do go back to the pack, they are at Owlwood."

"Thanks." Flie said, "You don't know how much it means to me to get trust back from everyone."

"You've always had our trust." Peter said softly before exiting her room.

Flie sighed and laid her head on her pillow. Her hand went immediately to her stomach as she began to cry. Her friends may have helped her, but they didn't realize that she was bleeding on the inside.

* * *

_"You did the right thing." Shane said softly._

_ "It doesn't feel right." Flie cried. _

_ "You sacrificed one life to save the soul of another." Julia whispered. _

_ "But I have to live with that." Flie sobbed._

_ "Are you sure of that?" Aslan purred. _

_ Flie's head shot up. _

_ "Who is it?" She asked. _

_ The three elders smiled. Out of the mist appeared a wolf figure. The wolf was a light grey color and had a scar on his right shoulder. Wisdom and calmness surrounded him, and he looked at Flie softly. _

_ "Chaff!" Flie gasped._

* * *

_  
_

"Sail!" Flie screamed sitting up right, "Sail!" Flie jumped off the bed, only to fall on her face due to her bad ankle, "OW! Sail!"

Flie immediately jumped up and rushed out of her room. She ran down the hall screaming her brother's name until she sprinted into Sail's room. Sail sat up and fell off his bed when Flie jumped on it. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy rushed in after Flie.

"Wha-?" Sail blinked.

"He's alive!" Flie shouted.

"Who?"

"Chaff!"

"What?"

"Chaff's alive! He took Eldraid's place!"

"Elder?"

"Yes!"

"That was quick."

"Chaff's alive?" Lucy asked jumping on the bed.

"Yes!" Flie smiled, "In a way…"

"Then I think the pack should know." Sail mumbled laying back down. Flie smacked his shoulder.

"You're brilliant!"

"Sometimes it just comes to me IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"Oh…right…. Sorry about that." Flie apologized.

* * *

"We're coming with you." Sail insisted.

"No," Flie growled, "I have to do this myself."

"At least let Peter come with you." Sail continued.

"You can't fly." Flie said turning to Peter.

"But you can turn into a horse." Sail reminded Flie, "Just let him come with you. I don't want you to be alone."

Flie sighed and morphed into a white horse.

"Can you ride bare back?"

* * *

"We're about one day from Owlwood." Peter said. Flie slowed down from running.

"One day?" Flie confirmed. Peter nodded, "Not with me running, hold on!"

Flie jerked onward and Peter was thrown back. The sun was setting on the horizon, and Flie had been running for half of the day.

"Flie, maybe we should stop for the night." Peter suggested, "You've been running all day." Flie nodded and gradually slowed her pace into a saunter. Finally she stopped, and Peter jumped off. Flie morphed back into a human and looked at the sky. She was breathing heavily in addition her heart was racing.

"Were almost there." She commented, "I can see the outline of the trees."

Not too much later Peter and Flie had set up camp. Flie was staring at the fire, to Peter she seemed fascinated. She held out her hand towards the fire, nearly touching it with her fingers, and smiled.

"Flie, how are you doing?" Peter asked, testing the grounds.

"Since when?" Flie responded.

"Since… after you… died." Peter paused, "You seem different. What happened while you were… dead." There was an awkward silenced.

"For the first time in my life," Flie said, "When I died, I saw my mother."

"First time?" Peter asked, "You mean you've never met your mother?" Flie shook her head.

"No my mom died before I ever knew her." Flie started, "When Sail and I were only a few weeks old…

_"They are a blessing, Sacara." Nenna purred, "You are very lucky."_

* * *

_  
_

_ "I just can't help thinking what a horrid time they were born in at." Sacara sighed lovingly. _

_ "We are keeping enough secrets." Adriana said sadly, "If you're sister finds them…"_

_ "Jadis will not find them." Sacara growled. _

_ At Sacara's belly the male lion cub whined and squirmed against her. His amber eyes stared blankly at the lioness he was next to. _

_ "His eyes have been open long." Nenna commented, "The female's should open any time now." _

_ "If only their father were here to see them." Sacara sighed. _

_ "He would be so proud." Nenna said. _

_ "Did you hear that?" Adriana growled. _

_ The two wolves and lioness stared at the entrance of the cave. Just over the wind were voices, and the clanging of metal. Sacara put her nose in the air and took a deep whiff. _

_ "Its them!" Sacara hissed._

* * *

_  
_

Flie paused, and Peter looked up from the fire.

"You're brother is the only one who knew your mother?" Peter asked.

"Nenna and Adriana were wonderful." Flie continued, "But I think, for along time now, that I've wished Sacara could have taken care of me. Sail and Aslan have a close bond, but I just don't fit in. I think Sacara is that one person who would have understood me for who I am. Since Sail and I are different, no one can understand us fully. I mean, like I said, Sail has Aslan. But I can't bond with Aslan like he has."

"It's a father and son thing." Peter said perceptively. Flie nodded, "What happened after they found you?"

"Sacara ordered Nenna and Adriana to take Sail and I to a safe haven." Flie finished, "She tried to fight them off, but Jadis killed her. At least that's what Nenna and Adriana told me."

"You've had a rough life." Peter said sympathetically. Flie nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way." Flie laughed, "So what about you're family?"

"Well, you already know Susan, Lucy, and Ed." Peter said, "My mums back home. She's the one who sent us to Professor Kirk. And my dads off at war."

"Why did you're mother send to Kirk's residence?" Flie asked.

"Because it was too dangerous for us to stay at home, because of the war." Peter said, "Plus I think she was fed up with my siblings and I bickering." Peter joked.

"Yeah, and then Lucy told me how you ran away from the house keeper." Flie laughed.

"Ed broke the window!" Peter laughed, "Wouldn't you have run?"

"You got me there." Flie smiled, and looked back at the fire.

"So how long have you been able to shape-shift?" Peter asked.

"My whole life." Flie responded, "As soon as I was able to walk. When Sail and I were only a few months old, the elders gave us a friendly visit and taught us the words to say if we ever were to call for them."

"What do you have to say?" Peter asked.

"You have to be by something that reflects you're image." Flie stated, "Then you repeat the words _aslah shieys morook._" Peter nodded.

"What do they mean?" Peter wondered.

"_Aslah _means 'I call'." Flie said, "_Shieys _means 'the elders' or 'sacred ones'. And _morook _means 'for the good of all' or 'for goodness of life'. It is an ancient and sacred language of the wild lands of the north. No one speaks it anymore. Even I do not know it. They say only the elders and rare travelers can speak the language."

"Who lives in the wild lands of the north?" Peter asked, "I heard it was mostly giants. How can their be a secret and rare clan living up there. If anything was up there, I would think it would be dumb animals."

"Do you believe in myths?" Flie asked.

"Well, it depends on the myth." Peter said slowly.

"White skins." Flie said, "Blood suckers. Do you believe in them?"

"You mean vampires?" Peter asked, dumbfounded, "Immortals? Drink blood? No."

"Well then, there's no sense in telling you about the clan." Flie snorted conceitedly.

"You mean they were vampires?"

"Are." Flie corrected, "In fact, I know one."

"An elder?" Peter guessed.

"How'd you know?" Flie said sarcastically.

* * *

A light mist lolled over the moist land, and rumbles echoed through the air. The air was heavy and moist. A light raindrop fell through the sky. Slowly, but surely another drop of rain fell though the sky. One more. And another. Soon the sky was heavy with the precipitation. Flie sat up, and looked at the sky. It was morning, but the sky was a sickening gray color. Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked around, spotting Flie.

"Its just rain." He mumbled sitting up. Flie sighed and turned to the high king.

"No, something else is out there." Flie whispered, "I can feel his eyes on me." Peter looked up at the mention of a he, "The sky is a warning. We must carry on with precaution." Flie got to her feet and helped Peter up. She cautiously looked around, worry plastered on her face.

"Why don't we walk?" Peter suggested staring at Flie, who nodded in agreement.

As they reached the trees, Flie fiddled around with her knife anxiously. Her pupils were fully dilated as she looked around, making Peter nervous. Her posture showed her dominance over all, but she looked like she was about to puke.

"Are you-

"Peter we've gone to far!" Flie shrieked. Peter looked up to find himself surrounded by Cruels. The Cruels formed a tight circle around Peter and Flie.

"We're in the marshes!" Peter guessed. Slowly he unsheathed his sword, but stopped when a Cruel punched his gut. Peter leaned over from the impact, but Flie kept him steady.

"You were forbidden from these lands!" A Cruel hissed at Flie, "Why do you enter, changeling?" Flie held up her hands.

"We mean only to pass peacefully." She said slowly, "We have made a mistake, we are passing to get to Owlwood." The lead Cruel swooped down and threw Flie to the ground, aiming a kick at Flie's ribs. He smiled when she gasped, and there was a slight crack.

"You are right, you made a mistake." He growled, "But mistakes here have severe punishment." Flie had her mouth gapping open, and was holding her chest.

"I demand you let us pass peacefully!" Peter ordered. The Cruel turned his attention to the high king, his tree-like figure swaying.

"I see you brought us the high king of Narnia." The Cruel smiled, "Perfect." Flie shot her leg out and tripped the Cruel before he could reach the king. The other Cruels darted out and grabbed Flie, one strangling her.

"Let her go!" Peter cried lunging forward.

"I'm sorry my king." The Cruel snarled, "But you'll be staying with us." Everything went black.

10


	18. Melancholy is for Quitters!

How can you see into my eyes like open doors? 

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb 

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

 Until you find it there and lead it back home

**Bring me to life By Evanescence**

**A/N Hey yall! Thanks to all for the reviews! I hope you all like the story. There is only one more chapter left after this one. I know *sniffle* *sniffle* But the sequel is bound to be coming out soon! :) The weather is getting colder up here. **

**I need you all to go vote for the name to the sequel of Wolf's Mane on my profile now. I'll announce the title of the sequel in the next chapter. I hope to get it up soon:)**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters! **

**Melancholy is for quitters! **

I looked around from were I was tied to a tree. Peter was tied to a tree not a few feet from me, and we were being guarded by come of the Cruels. Peter was still unconscious, but I could tell he was still breathing. My feet were soaked through my boots under me from all of the rain and water collecting on the grounds bellow. Every part on me was sodden, and cold. I heard moaning from were Peter was, but I quickly shut his mouth with the sight's power. Peter looked around and spotted me, and I motioned to the Cruel standing guard. Peter nodded and wriggled against his restraints. I focused all my energy on him.

_"Peter, I'm going to get you out. Then you have to run as fast as you can. Get away from here." _

Peter looked at me, and shook his head. He wouldn't leave with out me.

_"You're an idiot! If I have to, I'll fling you out of here!" _

Peter gave me the look that said, I'm still not leaving without you. I sighed and focused my energy again.

_"How can you be so moronic? I'm going to get you out of here, weather you like it or not! -_

One of the Cruels came up to me and punched my stomach. I fought back tears from the pain in my rib cage. I glared at the Cruel, wishing I could set him aflame.

"No talking to the king, princess." He growled, "My master will be back to deal with you."

I glared daggers at the Cruel. If only looks could kill… Finally the lead Cruel returned. He looked at me, then at Peter.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, my king." He said before turning back to me, "But Flie is bringing great harm to us by entering our domain. We must have it this way." He turned to the guard Cruel, "Get the others, tie up the changeling, and bring her to me."

The Cruel nodded as the lead Cruel, who I came to name as 'Dinglly', walked away. Oh, yeah. If I don't know the names I just come up with them. It's a good way to pass time. 'Mr. Leady Guard' went to get the other guards while another guard, who I called 'Sir Suck-it-up', tied a rope around my neck.

"Someone taught you how to tie me up like a big boy!" I cooed. 'Sir Suck-it-up', well, sucked it up and kept tying me up.

Soon there were two ropes tied around my neck soon, and they were very tight. 'Holograst' came over and grabbed on to one side of the rope while 'Sir Suck-it-up' cut the rope holding me to the tree. 'Mr. Leady Guard' came over and tied up my hands, cutting off my circulation.

"Touchy much?" I growled. He just pushed my forward in response.

I reluctantly walked forward as slowly as I could. The four guards walked behind me, clearly annoyed. Apparently they didn't remember how uncooperative I am. I casually strolled along wile being pelted with rain. Peter looked at me suspiciously, before finally realizing that I had freed him while the guards were distracted. He looked down and saw that I had pulled the ropes down with the sight. I smiled at him, and continued walking.

* * *

Peter looked at Flie suspiciously, before realizing that he didn't feel as pulled against the tree. He looked down to find that Flie had somehow gotten him free. Peter looked back up and saw Flie smile at him before turning and walking slower then she normally did.

"Keep moving!" He heard the lead Cruel shout.

"But I am moving." Flie complained, "You can't expect me to go any faster then a snail!" Peter heard a thump, and a huff as Flie was pushed to the ground.

_"She is really uncooperative," _He thought before wriggling free the rest of the way and darting out of the clearing.

Peter heard a thump behind him, and instantly knew that a Cruel was following him. The king attempted to run faster, but the Cruel jumped on him. Peter was flipped over and caught a glimpse of the Cruel as it pulled out a knife.

There was a whoosh of air and the Cruel was sent flying into a tree with great force. The high king looked up to see a beautiful, fiery, redheaded dryad strutting over to him. Her forehead, top half of her cheeks, and nose were covered in stunning pink and green colored paint-like material, while her lips were a rosy red color. Her hair flowed down to her waist as she glided over helping him off the ground.

"You're lucky we found you when we did!" Miya scolded the king, "Do you know how hard it is to find a king and princess when they are in a forest? Well, not very hard. I mean we have all of the trees reporting to me, and everything. But still! You two can't just wander off! Especially here! Flie is not supposed to even be here! How can you come this far without knowing?"

"W-well." Peter stammered.

"Never mind." Miya waved off the high king, "Lets go find Flie."

The dryad walked off without anymore input, leaving the Cruel's mouth was covered with a branch of the willow tree, and Peter's mouth hanging open like a fish gapping for air.

"Who are you?" Peter called running after the dryad. Miya turned to look at the king, resentment in her blue eyes.

"Look, they sent me here to rescue you." She hissed, "Just thank me for saving you, and lets go find my job before she upsets the Cruels even more then she is supposed to." Miya turned and stalked away, leaving Peter to follow.

"What are they doing with her?" Peter asked as he ran along.

"Well, probably hurting her in some way." Miya said, "But that's her own fault. That girl is just too stubborn for her own good. She can upset you without even saying one word. I would think she has probably already killed a Cruel. So they can't do anything _that_ bad to her." Peter shook his head, not bothering to ask anymore questions.

* * *

The Cruel huffed as he was thrown against the tree with immense force. I smiled as 'Dinglly' glared at me, and tightened the roped around my neck.

"Impressive." He growled.

"You don't know the half of it." I snarled loosening the rope around my neck again.

"You're powers have grown since the battle." 'Dinglly' said, "But that won't get you out of this mess."

'Dinglly' walked up to me and whipped his leg out, grazing my leg that I was still limping on. I moaned as I was thrown to the ground, holding my ankle. If it was one thing that Cruels were good at, it was getting to you're week spots.

"I hate you." I moaned. It was at that moment I realized that I was saying that quote a lot lately. 'Dinglly' put his face right up, or down, into mine.

"So I heard about you and the elder." 'Dinglly' mocked me, "The elf. I heard how you two were lovers. Kind of upsetting that you killed him. Wow, they're right. What everyone is saying." The Cruel paused, "You are disloyal."

A deep pit of anger formed in my stomach. 'Dinglly' didn't know how far he was getting. I snarled and attempted to jump forward, but was pulled back, choking.

"Ah, so that's what makes you tick." 'Dinglly' said, "You're still hurting. How long until you think Eldraid will come back to haunt you?" I let out a shaky breath, "We could do you a favor here."

I took a deep breath and stood up slowly.

"That makes one of us." I said acidly. The Cruel's eyes flashed and I was sent flying into a tree behind me.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" 'Dinglly' hissed. I gave him the look that said, I do.

"Kill her." 'Dinglly' snarled. The Cruels nodded and approached me.

"You touch me, you die." I snarled putting a force field around me.

The Cruels hesitated for a moment. Looking at each other, I could see the fear in they're eyes. But one hard look from 'Dinglly' and they started forward again.

"Wow, you guys are a bad judge of character." I laughed before sending them flying. My head followed them as they thudded to the ground by 'Dinglly'.

"By the way, you were right." I smiled at 'Dinglly', "My powers have grown immensely since I helped put down you're queen, traitor."

Just like that, it was on. Every Cruel within hearing distance sped at me, but were unfortunate to actually help me escape. One simple flip, and I was free. I pulled off the ropes and lassoed a Cruel, rapidly tying him to a tree. Punching another Cruel in his face.

"Is this all you got?" I mocked 'Dinglly'.

More Cruels rushed at me. I morphed into a wolf and bounced off a nearby tree. The Cruels ran at me again, attempting to trip me. I merely sat down, and made a shield around myself.

"You can't hold that forever." 'Dinglly' called, "You haven't enough energy."

"True." I called back smugly, "But you guys aren't exactly the best fighters." I morphed back into a human, "You guys can't even catch your own prey!"

I let down my shield and did a roundhouse kick on 'Dinglly's chest, sending him flying back.

"That's the thing about you." I said sitting down next to him, "You always get me angry, but in the end you end up on you're ass. See ya around 'Dinglly'" In one swift movement, I knocked him out. I looked up at the other Cruels.

"So, are you going to let me go?" I asked, "Or join you're fearless leader here?" I motioned to the knocked out Cruel by my side. The Cruels looked at each other, and made a parting way.

"That's what I thought." I said standing up and walking away, "Oh, and when you're leader wakes up, tell him I said bye and good luck." The Cruels nodded silently and turned away

It was dusk before I finally found Peter, and the surprising thing was, he was with a dryad. I walked up to them and smiled.

"That was… interesting." I said slowly.

"Are you OK?" Peter asked walking up to me.

"I'm fine." I said turning to the dryad, "Thanks for looking out for Peter." The dryad smiled.

"Any time." She said, "Its just you that I was assigned to help, and, well, you looked like you didn't need any. My name's Miya." I bowed to Miya.

"Nice to meet you, but we have a pack of wolves of find."

"They're in the southern part of Owlwood." Miya helped, "You out-ran them by at least five miles."

"Good to know." I said tartly as I began limping away.

* * *

"So Chaff is the knew elder?" Geode confirmed. I nodded my head.

"That's what they told me." I said, "So don't be surprised if he pays you a little visit. I wanted to tell you so you didn't freak out."

"You're so considerate." Geode said sarcastically.

"Why don't you three get some rest?" Ender suggested to us.

"Thank you, but I will be taking my leave now." Miya said standing.

"Will we be seeing you again?" Peter asked.

"In time." Miya smiled at Peter. There was an odd moment of silence, which, of course I felt that I had to break.

"I'm hungry." Everyone gave me an odd look, "And so I'm going to go look for Jenna." I said self-consciously. I jumped up and ran to look for the black she wolf.

I found the she wolf sitting under a tree not too far off. I lie down next to her and set my head on my paws.

"Sail told me." I got strait to the point. Jenna nodded.

"Are you angry?" She asked.

"Never in a million years." I said immediately, "But if there was something I would have changed, it would be that I knew sooner. I've known my nephew for a long time now, but I didn't know he was related to me until a while ago." Jenna nodded sadly.

"We didn't tell anyone." Jenna said, "And we wish for it to stay that way. The secret is safe within the pack."

"Does Draigh know about his heritage?" I asked. Jenna shook her head, "He should know." I pointed out.

"Will you tell him?" Jenna pleaded, "I can't think of anyone better to do it. I know for sure he has you're ability. If he wishes to learn about that ability, I would like someone to teach him."

"Of course, Jenna."

For the rest of that night, I talked with my sister in law. Getting to know her better, and her getting to know me. It was only in the morning I broke the news to her son. Draigh seemed calm with it as I told him. He accepted his gift, and father. That was one part of my job easily done.

8


	19. The Steps to Healing

Sometimes it feels like this world is spinning faster

Than it did in the old days

So naturally, we have more natural disasters

From the strain of a fast pace

Sunday was a day of rest

Now, it's one more day for progress

And we can't slow down 'cause more is best

It's all an endless process

**Mayberry By Rascal Flatts**

**A/N **** HEY YALL! Its the fist snow of the season, so I decided to put up the last chapter. Another A/N at the end SO READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: Last time! I don't own anything but my characters! Leave me alone!**

**R&R:):):):)**

**The Steps to Healing **

**December **

"A party?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "For Christmas!"

"Let me guess, on Christmas Eve." I guessed. Lucy nodded excitedly.

"You don't look very excited." Sail laughed.

"Parties aren't my thing." I growled.

"It'll be fun." Susan said sitting next to me, "Besides, we've never had Christmas with you."

"Any of us." Sail said.

Sail was right. I had never had Christmas with any of them before.

"You've always been too busy with the pack, or some other excuse." Edmund pointed out. I let out a moan.

"That's a yes!" Lucy squealed. I sighed before nodding. Lucy screamed and ran over to hug me.

"Well ask Mrs. Beaver to help you make a dress." Susan said. I nodded before shutting the book I was reading, and putting it back on the shelf.

* * *

"Susan will you just let me get dressed?" I asked. Susan had been messing around with my hair all day.

"Yeah, Su." Lucy said from my bed, "The party is in a little bit. She still has to get dressed."

Lucy was in a cute red and green velvet dress, with a snow-white mask that tied behind her head. While Susan was wearing a white and silver linen dress, with a light blue mask. Mrs. Beaver had made me a beautiful light blue and silver long sleeved dress, with a white mask. Once I got into my dress, Susan had dabbed a bit of glitter on my face, and curled my hair: weaving pearly white strands of silk into my hair.

"Is all of this necessary?" I asked.

"You look stunning." Susan replied stepping back from me.

"Good to know." I snorted, "I think it's about time we went down to the party."

Susan and Lucy nodded, and we walked out the door.

"Hey, you guys?" I asked, "Do you think there is a way we can get down there without… being announced?" Susan smiled.

"Sure, this way."

Susan led us through a hallway, past the dining room, and around the balcony door. She opened a small entrance behind a large canvas and stepped into it. Lucy and I followed closely, and soon stepped out between a window in the ballroom, and a painting.

"Since when did you find this?" I asked.

"I have too much time on my hands." Susan responded.

"I envy you." I said sarcastically. Susan rolled her eyes and we emerged into the ballroom.

The room was glittered in silver and blue. Most of the Narnians who attended the party were wearing white or silver, making them look like beautiful snowflakes, twirling around the dance floor. I was mesmerized by the theme of the party.

"There you three are!" Sail said gliding over to us. He was wearing a blue and gold tunic, and a white mask.

"We took a little detour." Susan said smiling at me.

"Well then, would you like to dance?" Sail asked Susan with a smile. Susan nodded, and Sail led her onto the dance floor.

"They make a wonderful couple." I whispered to Lucy, who smiled happily up at me. Lucy was growing taller. Her head was already up to my shoulders.

"What would Jenna think?" Lucy asked.

"Wolves can't dance." I said, "Believe me, I tried. All you can do is go in circles. You get dizzy after a while."

"I wish I could be a wolf to." Lucy said happily.

"You're perfect the way you are." I smiled, "And don't you ever change that." Lucy smiled at me.

"Do you ever age?" Lucy asked me.

"Well, being immortal you really don't look like you age, but you are." I explained, "When I first met you, Sail and I were around seventeen."

"So you should be around twenty." Lucy finished.

"I guess." I laughed, "But being twenty in wolf years is like being an old woman! I mean, Geode's pretty old now…"

"Wow, you age fast, but in a slow way." Lucy sounded confused.

"You're thinking in human terms." I pointed out.

"Yeah, Lu." Peter said coming up, "Flie was born a lioness, so she is actually a lioness."

"Well… it's complicated." I said realizing that I had never told them that the White Witch was my aunt. Peter, realizing how uncomfortable I was, suggested that Lucy asked Mr. Tumnus to dance. Lucy pouted but felt obliged to follow Peter's orders. As soon as she was gone Peter turned to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking concerned. I shrugged, and turned to look out the window.

"It's just… well, I have to show you." I said grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him onto the balcony. On the balcony, the snow had been cleared away on the ground, but the chill in the wind hit you like a wave. Two torches that danced in the moonlight lighted the balcony.

I lead Peter over to one of the torches and let go of his hand. Slowing, but surely I ran my hand near the flame. Peter flinched as if he was going to make a move, but stood still. Slower then before I ran my hand through the fire. Warmness flooded over my hand, but not too hot. I slowly led the flame off of the torch, and it danced on my hand, leaving the torch burn out. I bounced the flame from one hand to another, smiling.

"How…" Peter began, captivated by what I was doing. I threw the ball of fire into the air, and it exploded into little sparks. Then I turned back to the torch, which had lighted up again.

"My aunt was a witch." I hinted, "She liked snow…"

"The White Witch!" Peter gasped, "You're mother was her sister?"

"Why do you think the White Witch hated Sail and I?" I looked at the king.

"I always thought it was because you were the offspring of her greatest enemy." Peter said.

"That's one way to put it." I smiled, "But my grandmother always 'favored' Sacara over Jadis. My aunt couldn't conceive a child of her own. So she was frozen in time, when she expressed her anger on Sacara."

"They were both witches?" Peter asked. I nodded, "So You're part witch?" I nodded again. There was a pause, and I waited to see how he would react.

"Wow, you and Sail are loaded." I bent over in laughed along with Peter.

"That's all you came up with out of all I told you?" I laughed.

"Sorry, I was distracted." Peter said honestly. We stood there for a moment, watching the snowfall come down. Ok, so I couldn't help it.

_"Wow, she looks beautiful." _I read Peter's thoughts, _"I wish I could kiss her." _

_"You can." _I sent to him Peter looked up surprised. Flie leaned over and connected her lips with Peter's. He stood ridged for a moment, before leaning in to. Peter's lips felt warm against mine in the cold. He leaned in more, and I put my hand on his cheek. Finally I pulled away from him.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered.

* * *

** April **

_Sail,_

_In early April Geode gave birth to three more beautiful pups. She had agreed with me and had given birth to them in the castle, out in the courtyard. Unfortunately, the last pup born had died within the hour, leaving Geode grieving, and me to care for the newborn pups. Geode left to burry the unnamed pup, and didn't return for two days. Lucy had been extremely helpful with getting milk to mix for the pups to nurse, but we didn't name them until Geode returned. The grief of loosing the unnamed pup was unbearable for the pack. Any lost life is honored and grieved for. Charli is a mix of his mother and father, a light and dark grey male pup, born healthy and strong. Charli was the first-born, but opened his eyes last. And Venia is as beautiful as her mother, with a dark grey pelt, and a black tipped tail. _

_ Braz unfortunately still can't walk on his bad leg, I still feel so guilty for not being there to help him. We miss you so much here, and we wish you could be here to cheer us up. Everyone is still broken over the dead pup, especially Geode. Jenna is doing fine, and she tells me she misses you. Draigh is making outstanding progress; he changed into a deer today. But that left him as tiered as when you and I first learned how to use our abilities. We are all hoping you make progress with the dragons on they're island. _

_Please come home soon,_

_Flie _

_ Dearest Flie,_

_ It grieves me to hear that one of Geode's pups died. I hope you are helping her out with all of the duties that come along with grief. I can't wait to come home and meet my new niece and nephew. Charli and Venia sound strong and beautiful. I hope I get to come home soon to meet the new members of our family. No one blames you for what happened with Braz, Flie. Nature gets the best of us all of the time. As for the grief all of the pack is sharing, put that behind you. Grief is what caused so many glitches in our lives, my sister. _

_ I will attempt to send back some of my cheer in this letter; but if it doesn't work, please don't come to hurt me. Tell Jenna and Draigh I miss them greatly, and that I am pleased with the progress Draigh has come along with. I wish I could be there to teach him, but I'm sure you're doing a great job with that. I should be home soon. Due to one of the dragon elders' coming into an injury, the signing of a peace treaty has been delayed. I hope to acquire that soon, and be coming home. _

_Love you now and always,_

_Sail_

_ Dear Sail, _

_ Dang! The cheer hasn't reached us yet, but you're letter lifted our spirit's greatly. It has been a week or two since Geode had her pups, and now they are getting into more trouble then a band of teenage squirrels. Not to mention Keovi, Nenna, and Cheka are helping them. Areol went out into the woods with Loka and Jenna today. They say it is lush and green. Many animals are out these days. Keovi, Nenna, and Cheka have reached they're full size, and have shed they're winter coats. Wow, they are big too. They're even more trouble now. And more on the way. Yesterday we learned that Areol is carrying pups. Apparently there has been another wolf wandering the forest near Cair Paravel. His name is Willfrilth. _

_ Waiting anxiously for you're reply, _

_Flie (Susan pointed out that rimed)_

_

* * *

  
_

** July**

"Flie! Flie!" I looked up at the sound of Lucy's voice.

"Lucy?" I called into the library. I heard the pitter patter of paws along with Lucy's footfalls. I carefully closed my book, and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Flie!" Lucy rounded the corner, followed by Charli and Venia, "Flie! Out in the courtyard! Sail! He's home!"

I jumped up and followed Lucy out the door, also followed by Charli and Venia; who looked to be enjoying themselves. I busted out of the castle and looked over to see Sail standing next to Peter, Ed, and Susan.

"Sail!" I called happily, running over and embracing him. Sail smiled and squished me against his chest.

"Sail! Having trouble breathing here!"

"No you aren't." Sail joked letting me go, "Geode! Ender!" Sail looked up and saw his other sister and her mate trotting up to him.

"How was the trip?" Geode asked rubbing up against him.

"Successful." Sail said simply, "Is this Charli? And Venia?" Sail bent down and greeted Geode's pups happily.

"Sail!" Jenna and Draigh trotted up next to us.

_"Happy, happy reunion." _I thought in my head.

* * *

**The end of all things**

I laughed as Peter held on for dear life. I had raced ahead of everyone else to catch up to the white stag.

"Geeze, Flie!" Peter shouted, "Slow down! Sail and everyone else are behind us!"

"So?" I snorted slowing down my pace, "Not comfortable riding bareback on me yet?"

"Never have been." Peter said slowly as the other came by. Sail and Lucy raced by us laughing, Susan following closely.

"Oh, no you don't!" I laughed jumping ahead. Peter gave up all hope and just held on instead of leading me. But I stopped short when Susan turned her horse around and went back to find Edmund. The pack had stayed at the castle, because Braz had died recently, and they had to watch over Areol and Willfrilth's pup. Who was getting to big and getting under everyone's skin. Nenna, Cheka, Keovi, Charli, and Venia were his accomplices also.

"Come on, Ed." She called.

"Just catching my breath." I heard Edmund call.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate!"

"What did he say, Susan?" Lucy asked riding over.

"You girls wait at the castle, I'll get the stag myself!" Susan joked. Lucy, Susan, and Peter laughed, and Sail and I whinnied.

_"Good times." _I thought.

"What's this?" Peter dismounted and walked over to a lamp covered with vines, "It seems familiar." Peter looked to me for support, but I held my tongue and looked away.

"As if from a dream." Everyone else dismounted, but I stood and looked at Sail, who shook his head.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy said, "Spare oom!" Everything inside me screamed for me to stop her, but a force held me back.

"Lucy!" Peter called while Susan said, "Not again!"

Lucy ran ahead and into the thick undergrowth. Peter looked back at us.

"Go on." I forced out, "We'll wait here, take you're time." Peter nodded and turned around, "Peter!" He turned around, "I just wanted to thank you, for everything." Peter smiled and turned around to follow his siblings. Sail looked at me with pride in his eyes. I morphed back into a human, and listened to the siblings bicker. Then all was quiet. I looked sadly at Sail, who looked back at me.

"Are they safe?" I asked. Sail nodded.

"Come on." Sail said morphing into a human and putting his arms around my shoulders, "Lets go home."

**A/N Well guys thats the end. I'm very sad. I personally loved the ending, because I couldn't find any other way to do that. I still haven't decided on what I'm going to name the sequel to Wolf's Mane, and I have a two way tie on the poll. **

**So if you haven't voted go vote. **

**I am NOT going to announce the name on it, but I will put up an A/N note when I have enough answers or suggestions. **

**Remember all reviews are loved! Any suggestions please PM me. I am also looking for someone on YouTube who is like a whizz and knows how to make previews. If I can find someone who I know can do that, then I can probably let you guys see a preview on the sequel. **

**So if you can do that for me, please don't hesitate to PM me. **

**I would also like to give a shout out to all of the people who reviewed my story. :) **

**Leahwannabe479**

**WysteriaWolf**

**aims5**

**Dark_Wish03**

**despond Maelwys**

**darkangel1994**

**Love and Rock Music**

**anonymous (LOL) **

**Thank you all for reviewing my story!**

**I just have to say that I am really proud I finally finished my first story. :)**

**Keep an eye out for the sequel coming out when I figure out the name! **

**once again **

**GO VOTE! SO I CAN GET THE SEQUEL UP SOONER!**

**love you all! **

10


End file.
